Changes
by BeautyInTheDarkness25
Summary: Follow Katherine & Caroline on their new adventures in Mystic Falls and NOLA. Note: When I first started writing this, I wanted this to be the prequel to one of my other fanfics, but I decided that this will be it's own individual story.
1. New Beginnings

_**Elijah:**_ _How do I know this isn't another lie? Katherine Pierce deceiving yet another man._

 _ **Katherine:**_ _Because I meant what I said about my feelings for you. And I'd like to think that you feel something for me, too. I need you to trust me. I want you to trust me. Just like I'm trusting you. You don't owe me anything. I'm gonna let you decide where we go from here._

 _Katherine handed Elijah the box and started to walk away._

 _ **Elijah:**_ _Katerina, wait._

 _Katherine stopped walking and turned around to face Elijah._

 _ **Elijah:**_ _I can't take this from you. This is your freedom. You do what you will with it._

 _Elijah gave Katherine back the box containing the cure, and walked away._

Present Day

 **Whitmore Dorms, Mystic Falls.**

It's been months since Klaus and Elijah departed Mystic Falls for New Orleans. Katherine Pierce had no idea what to do. She had her freedom, Silas was locked away in a safe by Klaus, poor little Elena finally had her humanity back, she chose Damon, Stefan is on a trip somewhere, Bonnie died after trying to revive Jeremy, Caroline is spazzing out about college, Matt is being Matt, Tyler is off somewhere plotting against Klaus and Katherine had Silas-like immortality, thanks to Bonnie. And because Bonnie made her indestructible, she had to hold her end of the bargain, not hurting her friends.

 **Katherine:** Why did I even agree to that stupid promise? Ugh.

 **Caroline:** Uh, because you wanted to become immortal. Duh.

 **Katherine:** Great, you're back.

 **Caroline:** Yes, I am. What are we doing today?

 **Katherine:** Well, I am about to go to the mall, and I don't know what you are doing.

 **Caroline:** Aw, let's go together! I can use mall time to distract myself from Tyler.

 **Katherine:** You're seriously still hung up on that dog?

 **Caroline:** That dog, happens to be my boyfriend. So of course I am.

Caroline frowned.

Katherine and Caroline have been rooming at Whitmore together because Elena has been busy with Damon all summer. Caroline has started to grow quite fond of Katherine, she thought that she was good company.

 **Katherine:** Ugh, fine let's go.

Caroline smiled and got her bag and the two girls left for the mall.

 **Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls.**

 **Stefan:** Damon? Elena? Hello?

Stefan called out, and began to go around searching for everyone. To his dismay, he found his brother and the former love of his life in the middle of almost love making.

 **Elena:** Oh, Stefan.

She said as she pushed Damon off.

 **Elena:** Welcome back!

 **Damon:** Hello, brother.

 **Stefan:** Uh, I will go get settled in now...

Stefan walked away. It has been months since Elena chose Damon, and he was still in so much pain. His trip helped, but not by much. He was still processing.

Stefan picked up his phone and dialed Caroline's number.

 _ **Caroline:** Stefan! Are you back?_

 **Stefan:** Yeah, uhm what are you doing?

 _ **Caroline:** Uh, I'm with Katherine._

 **Stefan:** Wait, Katherine?

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

 _ **Caroline:** Yeah, it's a long story! I've been rooming with her at my dorm since she has nowhere to go._

 **Stefan:** Uh, isn't she like indestructible now? And free from Klaus? Where can't she go?

 _ **Caroline:** Like I said, it's a long story. If you want, you can join us at the Mystic Falls Mall!_

 **Stefan:** Sure, I'll be there in like 20.

Stefan was confused, but he trusted Caroline and her judgment. After all, having Katherine Pierce as an ally was better than being enemies with her.

 **Mystic Falls Mall, Mystic Falls.**

 **Katherine:** Stefan?

 **Caroline:** Yeah, I invited him.

 **Katherine:** Didn't think he would be back so soon.

 **Caroline:** Why?

 **Katherine:** Well, if I were him and my brother was with the woman I loved, I would either rip his or her head off, or I would just never be around, ever. Those two get down and dirty all the time. Why do you think I decided to stay in a dorm instead of staying at the Salvatore boarding house?

 **Caroline:** True.

Caroline felt bad for Stefan. She knew how that felt, sort of. She once had romantic feelings for Stefan for him to only love her best friend. It was not a good feeling.

 **Stefan:** Hey Care! Katherine.

 **Katherine:** Hi Stefan.

Caroline rolled her eyes as Katherine greeted Stefan. She was flirting with him, probably to get over Elijah.

 **Caroline:** Stefan! How are you?

She hugged him.

 **Stefan:** I'm okay. How are you?

 **Caroline:** I'm okay as well.

 **Katherine:** Wow, you two are boring. I'm okay, I'm okay. You both are obviously still hung up on your exes.

 **Caroline:** Boyfriend, not ex.

Caroline corrected.

 **Katherine:** Oh, sorry, ex and boyfriend who is obsessed with killing a psychopath whom you've been interested in.

Katherine smiled.

 **Caroline** : And what about you? I haven't seen you try to sink your teeth into any good looking college boy either. Still hung up on Elijah?

 **Katherine:** No. Definitely not.

 **Stefan:** She's lying.

 **Caroline:** She's definitely lying.

 **Katherine:** Fine, I'll prove it.

 **Caroline:** How?

 **Katherine:** Let's take a trip to New Orleans.

* * *

 **This is the prequel to House of Night, Mystic Falls. I decided to just start this, so it can help me better write it's sequel. Hope you guys enjoy! - S**


	2. A New Understanding

**Mystic Falls Mall, Mystic Falls.**

 **Caroline:** Uh, like New Orleans where Klaus lives?

 **Katherine:** Yep, where else?

 **Caroline:** Aren't you like still running from him?

 **Katherine:** Are you dumb? I don't need to run from him, and even if I wasn't immortal, I handed the cure over to him so I can have my freedom, so technically I don't need to run either way.

 **Caroline:** Right...

Caroline didn't know how she felt, she knew she was attracted to him, but if she left Mystic Falls to go to New Orleans, Tyler would never forgive her.

 **Caroline:** I don't think it's a good idea.

 **Katherine:** Oh, why? Because of Tyler?

 **Caroline:** Yeah.

 **Katherine:** C'mon, don't you want to get out of this small town?

 **Caroline:** Well yeah but-

 **Katherine:** But what? Who cares what Tyler thinks? He left remember?

 **Stefan:** Katherine, just don't push her.

 **Katherine:** Okay whatever. You know I'm right.

Katherine walked away to continue shopping.

 **Stefan:** Are you okay?

 **Caroline:** Yeah, she is right though.

 **Forbes' House, Mystic Falls.**

After leaving the mall, Caroline decided to go to the one person she knew would help her, her mother, Liz Forbes.

 **Liz:** Hi, sweetie.

 **Caroline:** Hi mom!

 **Liz:** What's wrong?

 **Caroline:** How did you know?

 **Liz:** I'm your mother?

 **Caroline:** Okay, well you know Katherine right? Well, her, Stefan and I were at the mall today, and we talked about how we were hung up on our exes and I told her I had a valid reason because Tyler and I were together, so she came up with this crazy idea to go to New Orleans-

 **Liz:** Where Klaus lives?

 **Caroline:** Yes, but that is beside the point. Tyler hates Klaus, and that is why Tyler isn't here, he was chased off by Klaus and now he wants revenge. Are you following? Anyways, Katherine brought up a really good point, I've always wanted to travel the world, and why should I care what Tyler thinks because he left me? I don't know, mom. I'm...I'm just so confused.

 **Liz:** Sweetie, I think you need to talk to Tyler.

 **Caroline:** You're right. Mom, do you mind if I stay here tonight instead of the dorms?

 **Liz:** Of course not, this is always your home.

 **Caroline's Room, Forbes' House, Mystic Falls.**

Caroline knew she had to talk to Tyler. To be honest, she didn't even know where they stand. She loved him, and cared about him, but she can't have a relationship with him being wherever and her being here. She didn't even know where he was at half the time and they rarely spoke. She didn't hear from him all summer. School was about to start, and he wasn't even there to get ready for it.

Caroline picked up her phone to call Tyler.

 _It's Tyler, leave a message._

 **Caroline:** Tyler, hey. It's me. I miss you. School is starting soon! I've moved into my dorm. When are you coming back? We need to talk... I love you. Bye.

Caroline knew it was a long shot, but she had to try.

 **Whitmore Dorm, Mystic Falls.**

 **Katherine:** Who the hell is-Tyler?

 **Tyler:** Elena? Where is Caroline?

 **Katherine:** Wrong doppelganger. Caroline didn't come back last night.

 **Tyler:** Katherine!

He said as he charged towards her, only to be knocked on his asss.

 **Katherine:** I know you've been gone awhile, but I wouldn't try it, if I were you. I can't be killed, but you can.

 **Tyler:** What did you do with Caroline?!

 **Katherine:** Nothing, but made her realize your relationship was pretty much nothing now.

 **Tyler:** What do you mean?

Caroline walked in.

 **Caroline:** Tyler?

Tyler turned around and ran up to her and hugged her.

Caroline was so happy, she couldn't believe it.

 **Caroline:** I missed you so much!

 **Katherine:** I will be leaving now. Bye.

 **Tyler:** I missed you too, Care.

 **Caroline:** You're back! I have this whole year planned out for us, it will be so fun!

Tyler remained silent, he didn't know what to say.

 **Caroline:** What's wrong?

 **Tyler:** What did Katherine mean by she made your realize that our relationship was nothing?

 **Caroline:** I don't know what she means, but I think she meant what she said yesterday.

 **Tyler:** Which was?

 **Caroline:** She said that you left, and I shouldn't care what you thought because we haven't seen or spoke to each other for three months.

 **Tyler:** And what do you feel? Is this why you wanted to talk?

 **Caroline:** Yes, no. I don't know. Just sit down.

Tyler sits down and Caroline joins him.

 **Caroline** : I've missed you, and I sent in an application for you to go to school here, and I've already gotten your dorm room arranged for you. I was hoping that you would come back and join me here.

 **Tyler:** Care, I can't you-

 **Caroline:** Yes, I know. You can't because you have to get back at Klaus, because he left you with nothing. I know this. But I can't take this obsession anymore! Klaus was willing to spare your life for me, and now you have to choose too. Either stay here and actually be my boyfriend, or don't come back and continue your obsession.

 **Tyler:** Care... I'm sorry.

 **Caroline:** So this is it? You're just going to leave me to try to get back at him?

 **Tyler:** I can't give up. He took everything from me, Caroline. He took months out of my life from me, he has threatened to take mine, and he killed my mom. I can't-

 **Caroline:** Okay. Fine. Go.

 **Tyler:** I'm sorry...

Tyler said as he walked out. He loved her, but he had nothing left. Not only did he hate himself, but he was completely alone. He had no choice. She didn't deserve that.

Once Caroline shut the door, she began to cry. Her heart broke. She was shocked, she couldn't believe that Tyler would choose Klaus over her, when Klaus chose her over Tyler. She expected more from him. She had a long train of thoughts going when Katherine walked back into the room and interrupted her thoughts with Elena.

 **Katherine:** You okay, Care?

 **Caroline:** Yeah...

 **Elena:** I just saw Tyler, what happened?

 **Caroline:** We broke up.

Katherine and Elena looked at each other.

 **Caroline:** Katherine, I think you should go to New Orleans still. Get closure for yourself, I've found mine. I'm going to remain here for awhile and start school, and just be normal.

 **Katherine:** Alright, I was going to tell you when you got back anyways. I was planning on leaving. My boring doppelganger here has decided to move into the dorm with you and go to school, so my temporary home is gone. I've already packed, I'm leaving to New Orleans now.

 **Caroline:** Okay... Bye.

Caroline walked up to hug Katherine. This surprised Katherine, she didn't have friends, and she felt that Caroline and herself can actually be friends.

 **Katherine:** Take care, okay? If you need me, you know my number.

Katherine grabbed her stuff and left.

 **Elena:** What was that about? Are you two friends?

 **Caroline:** I think so. You've spent your whole summer with Damon, and I didn't see you at all. She showed up at my doorstep a few days after graduation because she had nowhere to go. I took her in because she had nowhere to go, and you and Damon apparently made too much noise for her to stay at the boarding house.

Elena stayed quiet, she knew she hadn't been a good friend to Caroline.

 **Elena:** I'm sorry Care. I'm sorry I wasn't there.

 **Caroline:** It's fine. It's fine.

 **Elena:** Why did Katherine decide to stay in Mystic Falls anyway?

 **Caroline:** Really, Elena? She waited for Elijah to come back. What is wrong with you? My boyfriend and I just broke up and you're worried about what your former enemy is doing?

 **Elena:** I'm sorry Caroline. I don't know what I was thinking.

 **Caroline:** It's fine. Just get settled in, I'm going for a walk.

Elena instantly felt guilty because she knew that her best friend was hurting and all she was curious about was what her doppelganger was up to. Elena knew that Caroline and Tyler would eventually break up, so she wasn't surprised.

Elena picked up her phone to call Damon.

 _ **Damon:**_ _Hello?_

 **Elena:** Damon, I am such a bad friend.

 _ **Damon:**_ _Why do you say that?_

 **Elena:** Tyler and Caroline broke up, and all I was worried about was why Katherine was hanging out with Caroline.

 _ **Damon:**_ _Well, it's better to be safe than sorry. Blondie will get over it eventually._

 **Elena:** Are you sure?

 _ **Damon:**_ _Yes. I am._

 **Elena:** Alright, I will see you soon. I miss you already.

 _ **Damon:**_ _I miss you too. Bye._

After they hung up, Elena heard a knock on the door. She went to answer it to find Stefan.

 **Stefan:** Hey Katherine, where is-

 **Elena:** Not Katherine...

 **Stefan:** Sorry, Elena. Where is Caroline and Katherine?

 **Elena:** Well, Caroline left to get air, she and Tyler just broke up. And Katherine is apparently on her way to New Orleans.

 **Stefan:** You seem annoyed, what's wrong?

 **Elena:** Why didn't you and Caroline tell me that Katherine was staying with you?

 **Stefan:** I thought you knew, why do you care?

 **Elena:** I care because she is an evil, manipulative bitch.

 **Stefan:** She saved our lives, Elena.

 **Elena:** And? That erases all the wrongs that she has done?

 **Stefan:** No, but she promised Bonnie that she would not hurt us, so there is no way she will harm us. Katherine Pierce do keep promises to people who help her tremendously. Bonnie gave her Silas' immortality. That means everything to Katherine. She gets to live forever and she is one of the strongest beings in the world. Leaving us alone and not hurting us is small.

 **Elena:** I guess.

 **Stefan:** I'm going to find Caroline to make sure she is okay.

 **Elena:** I'll come with.

 **Stefan:** No, it's fine. Just get settled in.

Just as Elena sat down to relax, the door opened up again and she saw Katherine standing at the door.

 **Katherine:** I forgot my wallet.

 **Elena:** How did you manage to get my friends to stand up for you?

 **Katherine:** That's a stupid question. I'm Katherine Pierce.

 **Elena:** I know who you are. But you can't continue to pretend to be this way.

 **Katherine:** Poor little Elena. Jealous that you may lose your friends to little ol me? Funny. Maybe you should stop being so paranoid. Even I stopped, and I was the one that ran from Klaus for five centuries.

 **Elena:** Jealous? No. Angry? Yes, you killed my brother.

 **Katherine:** I'll admit, that was nasty. But that was necessary.

Elena tried to attack Katherine but Katherine grabbed her by the throat and pushed her into the wall.

 **Katherine:** I will not kill you, because of Bonnie. But I will let you know, that if you try anything again, I will let someone else do it. You have no shortage of enemies here, cupcake. You already earned the anger of the Originals by killing Kol Mikaelson. The only thing stopping Klaus from ripping your pretty little head off is because of me and Caroline. Another promise that I made to Bonnie was to protect you and your friends, but the promise had a loophole, if you or any of your friends insisted on attacking me first, I may retaliate in self defense. So, think next time. I bet you'd rather have me as a friend than an enemy. We all know I can kill you in my sleep.

 **Elena:** And why haven't you? Now that I've attacked you, the promise no longer stands.

 **Katherine:** Because I have no reason to. We may be enemies, but you and I were fated to live the same exact life, one where we lose everyone that we love, cursed by the doppelganger blood.

With that, Katherine took her wallet and left, leaving a confused Elena.

 **Whitmore College Courtyard, Mystic Falls.**

 **Stefan:** Caroline, I finally found you!

 **Caroline:** Stefan.

 **Stefan:** Are you okay?

 **Caroline:** No, no I'm not. How can I be?

 **Stefan:** I know. But look, life goes on. Especially ours, our lives are long, we have so much more to look forward to. School is just about to start. You will meet nice guys, and you will have a blast. Don't worry about it.

 **Caroline:** Katherine was right.

Caroline sobbed, Stefan held onto her to comfort her.

 **Caroline:** She was right all along.

 **Stefan:** Katherine tends to be right a lot. She is pretty old.

Caroline bursted into laughter.

 **Caroline:** Don't let her hear you, she might kill you.

 **Stefan:** See, better already. Let's get you back to your room.

 **Whitmore Dorm, Mystic Falls.**

 **Elena:** Care, I am so sorry that I cared more about what Katherine was up to than you. You're my best friend, I should have worried about you first.

 **Caroline:** No, Elena. It's fine. I was just upset. I would have been confused just like you.

Caroline had a small smile that Elena returned.

 **Elena:** How are you feeling?

 **Caroline:** I'm okay.

 **Elena:** Do you wanna talk about it?

 **Caroline:** No, I just have to move on. I should have seen it coming.

 **Elena:** Right...

 **Caroline:** Anyways, how are you?

 **Elena:** I'm confused actually.

 **Caroline:** About?

Elena didn't say anything.

 **Caroline:** Oh, Katherine. Alright, long story short, she needed somewhere to go, so I took her in. She was moppy about Elijah, and thought he would return. He never did.

 **Elena:** Oh, she came back when you left.

 **Caroline:** Did something happen?

 **Elena:** I attacked her... I got angry about Jeremy.

 **Caroline:** Do you know what you just did Elena? I'm surprised you're still alive!

 **Elena:** I found out after. She spared me, and she said it was because we both were fated to live the same life.

 **Caroline:** Well, you were. You both were to be sacrificed by Klaus. Katherine didn't want to die, so she ran. She ended up losing her whole entire family and had to run from Klaus for 500 years. You were sacrificed by Klaus but you had everyone helping you so you were brought back to life. You lost a few people here and there, but you didn't lose everyone. That's the difference between you two.

 **Elena:** Yeah, I remember that now. It doesn't make it okay that she killed Jeremy, but Katherine did exactly what we all did. We killed for the people we cared about, Jeremy and I killed Kol and a whole line of vampires because I wanted the cure so badly. Katherine killed Jeremy for her freedom. It was all the same.

 **Caroline:** See, Elena? She isn't your enemy. This proves it, she didn't kill you even though she technically can now.

 **Elena:** Yeah...

 **En Route to New Orleans**

Katherine was nervous, she was scared. She didn't know how Elijah would react to her showing up in New Orleans. He probably thought that he would never see her again. This break up was different. It wasn't like all the other times, it felt real. It felt like it was actually over despite the fact that they both knew that they were still in love with each other.

 **Katherine:** Eight more hours to go.

Katherine had been driving for hours, and she knew it was still a long time, but she didn't want to stop. She wanted to get there as soon as she possibly can. She needed to see him, and she needed to get everything straight.

* * *

 **Will there be a Kalijah reunion anytime soon? I guess you will just have to find out. - S**


	3. The Big Secret, Revealed

**Rousseau's, New Orleans**

Katherine walked into Rousseau's, the first stop to see Sophie Deveraux.

 **Katherine:** Sophie Deveraux, is it?

 **Sophie:** Yes? Do I know you?

 **Katherine:** Your sister is Jane-Anne?

 **Sophie:** How do you know my sister?

 **Katherine:** I'm Katherine Pierce.

 **Sophie:** You're the one that lured Klaus here.

 **Katherine:** Technically, it was your sister. But I guess I had a helping hand in it. I notified him that Jane-Anne was conspiring against him. I believe we made a deal.

 **Sophie:** Your deal got my sister killed.

 **Katherine:** Unfortunately that is not my fault. She got killed on her own. I just did what I was supposed to, to survive. All I did was lure Klaus to NOLA. Now I want my payment.

 **Sophie:** What do you want?

 **Katherine:** It's relatively easy actually, I need to know what's going on here, and where Elijah Mikaelson is.

 **Sophie:** Right, you're an ex lover of Elijah's? Sorry to break it to you, but he is now with Hayley who is-

Camille walked in and interrupted Sophie.

 **Camille:** Hey Sophie, it's my turn to take over, you can go home now.

 **Sophie:** Here's my number, let me know exactly what you want to know.

 **Camille:** You're new around here. I'm Cami.

 **Katherine:** Nice to meet you. Do you have any idea where I can find the Mikaelsons?

 **Camille:** Why do you want to know?

 **Katherine:** So you do know. Tell me where.

 **Camille:** I have no idea. They show up whenever. I can't tell you where to find them.

 **Katherine:** Thank you.

Katherine got up and left, that was a waste of time.

 **Somewhere in New Orleans**

Katherine had no idea where she was at anymore, and it was getting dark, she needed to stop and rest.

 **Marcel:** Hello beautiful.

Katherine was stopped by Marcel Gerard, the rumored vampire king of NOLA.

 **Katherine:** Hi handsome, how can I help you?

 **Marcel:** How can I help YOU? You're an unidentified vampire, in MY city.

 **Katherine:** I am here looking for a friend.

Katherine can see that his vampires are beginning to circle around her.

 **Marcel:** Who is this friend of yours?

 **Katherine:** I'm afraid I cannot tell you.

 **Marcel:** You're beautiful, but trust me, if you undermine my authority, I will need to rip your pretty little head off of you. What are you doing in my city? Who are you?

Marcel was obviously losing his patience.

 **Katherine:** I'm Katherine Pierce.

Marcel smiled.

 **Marcel:** So you're the infamous Katherine Pierce. Brave of you to come to a city that Klaus Mikaelson is currently residing in... You're here to find him, aren't you? Aren't you running from him?

 **Katherine:** Why would I need to run? He couldn't kill me even if he wanted to.

 **Marcel:** What are you doing here then?

 **Katherine:** Wouldn't you like to know?

Katherine attempted to leave, but Marcel grabbed her arms.

 **Marcel:** You still haven't told me what you were doing in my city.

 **Katherine:** Rule #1 of being a ruler, do not be paranoid and if you are, don't show it. My presence here, has nothing to do with you. I won't disrupt your city, but I need you to keep my being here a secret. Do we have an understanding?

 **Marcel:** Alright, your secret is safe with us.

 **Katherine:** Thank you.

Katherine walked away.

 **Diego:** Why are you letting her go like that?

 **Marcel:** She may be useful to us, just like that Lockwood kid. We still need to hear what he needs to say.

 **Plantation Mansion, New Orleans**

 **Rebekah:** Where is Hayley and Elijah?

 **Klaus:** Fine, I bit him and she is there nursing him.

 **Rebekah:** Why the hell would you do that?

 **Klaus:** Elijah and Hayley believed that I would use my unborn child to make a hybrid army.

 **Rebekah:** Wait what? Because of that, you're going to punish them? Is that how it's always going to be with you? We cross you, and you punish us for it?

 **Klaus:** Surely he deserved.

 **Rebekah:** Whatever, Nik. I'm done.

 **Klaus:** Where are you going?

 **Rebekah:** Nowhere that should concern you!

Rebekah left and slammed the door. She knew where she needed to go. She had to take down her brother, even if it was only for a few decades.

 **The Compound, New Orleans.**

After hearing Tyler Lockwood, they knew they needed to act.

 **Diego:** What should we do?

 **Marcel:** We have to take him down, before he makes any hybrids using his child's blood.

 **Tyler:** If we just kill Hayley-

 **Marcel:** NO! We will not kill Hayley and an innocent baby, this is between me and him. They have nothing to do with this.

 **Rebekah:** You will not lay a hand on Hayley or my future niece or nephew.

All of Marcel's vampires looked at the Original.

 **Rebekah:** I assure you, I'm here to help. We need to take him down, and you will need more than just the few baby vampires here. You will need your full army.

 **The Compound, New Orleans.**

 **Marcel:** Alright guys, are we ready?

 **Army:** YES!

 **Marcel:** Anybody who isn't, needs to leave. Josh is bringing Klaus here. If you wish to keep your life, leave now.

 **The Compound, New Orleans**

 **Marcel:** Klaus

 **Klaus:** You've been avoiding my calls.

 **Marcel:** Little pissed off lately.

 **Klaus:** Apologies for my behavior can come later. You have something of mine. I want it back.

 **Marcel:** You mean the dagger? Sorry, I can't do that.

Rebekah walks to Marcel's side.

 **Klaus:** Oh? What is this?

 **Rebekah:** Apologies for your behavior? You don't apologize, Nik. You just act. We've had enough.

 **Klaus:** Look at you. Finally in possession of the one thing that can take you down. Feels great doesn't it? So this is it? The evil bastard has gone too far, and must be punished. By his own sister, nonetheless. How positively biblical. And you, Marcel, is this your idea of a hit?

The vampire army begins to circle Klaus.

 **Klaus:** I taught you better than this paltry excuse for a take-down. Do you think you can subdue ME? WITH THIS?!

 **Marcel:** No, but I think I can with this.

More vampires start to circle.

 **Klaus:** Let's end this charade, shall we? Vampires of New Orleans! Do recall, I am an Original. A hybrid, in fact. I cannot be killed. Eternity is an awfully long time, just ask Katerina Petrova if you ever run across her. How long do you think Marcellus will stay in power? You have two choices.

Klaus tosses a gold coin to the floor.

 **Klaus:** You can pick up the coin and join me, and you will live. Or you can meet your end, which I assure you will be spectacular.

 **Marcel:** Anyone wants that coin, pledge allegiance to Klaus. Take it now. Go ahead! The choice is yours.

Klaus looks around, and nobody moves. He is shocked at the loyalty these vampires have for Marcel.

 **Marcel:** Take him.

The vampires begin to lunge at Klaus. A few to his left, a few to his right. He had the upper hand until two vampires managed to grab his wrist in chains and bind him. They begin to let their guard down because they thought this would hold Klaus, but he quickly regains the upper hand and killed every vampire in his path.

 **Klaus:** MARCEL! COME FINISH THIS!

Marcel tries to rush to Klaus, but Rebekah pulls him back.

 **Rebekah:** Take the coin.

 **Marcel:** What?

 **Rebekah:** TAKE THE COIN! He won't stop until everyone is dead, and he will kill you too. For your army, for yourself, for me. End this. Pick up the coin.

 **Marcel:** ENOUGH!

He picks up the coin.

 **Klaus:** Well, well, well. The great Marcel, self-proclaimed king of New Orleans, bowing before me.

 **Marcel:** There. I hereby pledge my allegiance to you. You have the keys to my kingdom. It's yours.

Klaus smiled. He went on to celebrate his victory.

Katherine watched everything. She knew that Marcel and his army would lose. They were too busy worried about Klaus to even notice that Katherine was there the whole time.

 **Katherine:** Why was Rebekah against Klaus? I need to know more.

 **The Garden, New Orleans.**

 **Tyler:** Elena?

 **Katherine:** Wrong again.

 **Tyler:** What are you doing in New Orleans?

 **Katherine:** Question is not what I'm doing in NOLA. It's what you're doing in NOLA.

 **Tyler:** What do you think I'm doing?

 **Katherine:** Well I know you're trying to get revenge on Klaus but what the hell is going on?

 **Tyler:** You lured him here, shouldn't you know?

 **Katherine:** All I knew was that Jane-Anne was planning something against him. No more details. I need to know what is going on so I can figure out where Elijah is.

 **Tyler:** I assume Elijah is with Hayley in the Bayou, that's where I left her when Klaus saved her.

 **Katherine:** Why are the originals so obsessed with her.

 **Tyler:** She's pregnant with Klaus' kid.

* * *

 **How will Katherine respond to Hayley being with Elijah? - S**


	4. Deal with the Devil

**The Garden, New Orleans.**

 **Katherine:** Pregnant? How?

 **Tyler:** There was some magical loophole, since Klaus was a wolf, he can have kids.

 **Katherine:** Interesting. Alright, Lockwood. How did you get here anyway?

 **Tyler:** Well, after I told Marcel everything, he and Rebekah thought it was a good idea to throw me here with these rotting vampires.

 **Katherine:** Huh, I guess. Now, how much do you know about Hayley and Elijah's relationship?

 **Tyler:** Jealous, huh?

 **Katherine:** Shut up, or I will tear you to shreds. Talk.

 **Tyler:** All I've heard is that they are very close, not sure if they are together or not. Sure there is some kind of tension there.

 **Katherine:** Okay. Well you're useless.

Katherine stopped.

 **Katherine:** Someone is coming. They are probably going to let you go now. I'm leaving. Don't you dare tell anyone that I'm here. I will know.

Katherine dashed out and hid.

 **Rebekah:** You can't afford your wounded pride, with Klaus in control of your empire, you will need to give him what he craves most: loyalty, or the illusion of it.

 **Marcel:** I ambushed him, tried to bury him alive. He's not gonna trust me.

 **Rebekah:** He will. Speaking from my experience, I know that if you play the part, all is forgiven. But, if you give him any reason to doubt you, he will strike back. Promise me that you will stay alive.

 **Marcel:** I promise.

 **Rebekah:** Tyler, you're awake.

 **Tyler:** Yeah, no thanks to you.

 **Marcel:** You're free to go.

 **Tyler:** You lost your kingdom to him, huh.

 **Marcel:** None of your business. Now go.

 **Tyler:** You can always join me if you'd like, I plan to take down Klaus if it's the last thing I do.

 **Rebekah:** Marcel is smarter than that. You'll fail against my brother.

 **Tyler:** Whatever. I'm out of this stupid city.

 **The Compound, New Orleans.**

Klaus held a celebratory dinner to introduce himself as the new ruler of New Orleans. Many vampires were discontent with the change in leadership but had to bite their tongues because they valued their lives. The people that attended were a part of Marcel's inner circle, minus Hayley and, of course, Klaus.

 **Diego:** And what are we going to do about her? The werewolf.

 **Klaus:** Had you'd let me finish, Diego, you'd know that there is, of course, one futher matter I would like to address. This girl is carrying my child. I trust that you will pay her the appropriate respect. However, I understand that some of you are concerned by this vicious rumor that I intend to use the blood of our child to create hybrids. I assure you, I do not.

 **Hayley:** Father of the year...

 **Klaus:** It appears that I will have to earn your trust. Very well. We will eliminate the source of your anxiety. You see, how can I sire any hybrids if there are no more werewolves alive in the Bayou to turn?

 **Hayley:** Klaus, no!

 **Klaus:** Go have yourself a little wolf hunt. Kill them. All.

 **Hayley's Room, The Compound, New Orleans.**

Hayley was clearly upset by Klaus' actions. She picked up her phone to call the one person she knew could help.

 **Elijah:** Hello?

 **Hayley:** Elijah, it's me.

 **Elijah:** Good, you're safe. What's wrong?

 **Hayley:** Klaus had ordered a wolf hunt in the Bayou. Those wolves are the last thing I have to family. Please save them.

 **Elijah:** Alright, I will do everything in my power.

 **Plantation Mansion, New Orleans.**

 **Elijah:** Rebekah.

 **Rebekah:** Yes?

 **Elijah:** We have to go save the werewolves, Klaus ordered a wolf hunt to gain the vampires trust.

 **Rebekah:** Out in the Bayou? Are we a bloody vampire-rescue-squad? I thought you were planning on saving her!

 **Elijah:** Rebekah, please. This means a lot to Hayley. This would be the only way we can help her now.

 **Rebekah:** Ugh, fine!

 **St. Anne's Church, New Orleans.**

 **Klaus:** I would like Davina to move into the compound. She is our secret weapon, she needs to be somewhere safe. Somewhere closer.

 **Marcel:** Alright, I will go get her. We have to get to that meeting.

Marcel walked up to the attic to convince Davina Claire to move into the compound, after a pointless argument, Davina packed her stuff and was escorted to the compound by Marcel's vampires.

 **The Garage, The Compound, New Orleans.**

 **Davina:** I know you're in here, Josh. I can sense your fear.

 **Josh:** I heard you're moving in.

 **Davina:** Why are you here?

 **Josh:** You know, incognito. Gotta run for the hills, but I'm stuck in here. I am literally not okay. I mean, I totally led Klaus into a trap that was the most epic fail of all time. So I'm kinda crapping my pants right now, figuratively. So far.

 **Davina:** It's okay. You can trust Marcel. And if Klaus hurts you, I'll hurt him.

 **Hayley:** I'm not so sure you can stop Klaus. I mean if you could, you would've done it already.

Davina: You're Hayley, Klaus' wife.

 **Hayley:** Oh, no. Ew. Never. I'm the werewolf he knocked up. And you must be the all-powerful super witch, Davina? And let's not forget Josh. The newbie vampire, way out of his element, voted "Most Likely to Die Next."

 **Josh:** Great, fantastic.

 **Hayley:** Hey, I'm just another one of Klaus' prisoners. Of course, it would suck if he found out you're still lurking around. Maybe there's a world where we can all look out for each other? I'll leave you to decide.

 **The French Quarter, New Orleans.**

After a failed meeting, Klaus and Marcel got revenge on the human council for killing multiple night walkers. Father Kieran, Cami's uncle was forced to clean up the mess and get together a whole new council because the whole council, minus himself, was killed by Marcel and Klaus.

 **Klaus:** To our united front! This act of y ours, the imitation of friendship. Don't get me wrong, you played it well enough, I should know, having played it myself. There was a time when the affinity between us was quite real.

 **Marcel:** Sure, then you got it in your head to take what I created. I swore loyalty, Klaus, not friendship. I'm holding up my end, the other one has to be earned.

 **Klaus:** Fair enough. Then, you should probably know the whole story. My decision was not entirely my own. If I didn't agree to usurp your power, the witches swore to kill my unborn child. But, at first, the promise of an offspring meant little to me. Then I recalled my father; how he held me in contempt from the moment I was born. As yours did with you, I will not do to my child, what was done to me. To us.

 **Marcel:** All this spying, manipulation. That's just something you were forced into. Is that it? And what now? You feel kinda bad... "Hey buddy, it's nothing person." Is that it?

 **Klaus:** I admit, I was jealous. I saw the empire you had created on your own, without me. I saw it, and I wanted it.

 **Marcel:** You're wrong, you know. I didn't do it on my own. I stood in the shadow of my father my entire human life, and I never would've gotten out from under it, if not for you. You're the one who taught me that a man can't be defined by anyone but himself. So, what now?

 **Klaus:** This community that you've built - you have their respect. Their love. I could rule them but I cannot win them, not without you. So rule with me. Side by side as equals. Friends. Brothers.

 **Katherine:** How sentimental.

 **Klaus:** Katerina.

 **Marcel:** Katherine.

 **Klaus:** You two have met?

 **Marcel:** Yes, we have.

 **Katherine:** I've been here for a few days.

 **Klaus:** And why are you here, Katerina?

 **Katherine:** I'm here for Elijah.

Klaus smirked.

 **Klaus:** I'm afraid Elijah has moved on, sweetheart.

 **Katherine:** So, I've heard.

 **Klaus:** Then what are you doing here?

 **Katherine:** I've already told you, but I've also come to strike a deal.

 **Klaus:** I am not interested in striking a deal with the likes of you.

 **Katherine:** No? But you and I both know that I am a powerful ally to have. Especially since you're having a kid and all.

 **Klaus:** How did you-

 **Katherine:** Don't worry about how I know. I have spies everywhere. There are people out there who would love to see you crash and burn, you have no shortage of enemies. I can keep you one step ahead of everyone that will go against your family, and you know that. I was always one step ahead of you.

 **Klaus:** Then what do you want from me?

 **Katherine:** Anything that I want, that includes tearing apart Elijah and Hayley. You think about it. Don't tell anyone I'm here yet.

Katherine smirked and walked away, leaving Klaus to decide to ruin his brother's happiness again and to protect his family, or finally have a way they can be safe.

 **Klaus' Study, The Compound, New Orleans.**

 **Hayley:** You know, those wolves you ordered killed, that's my family.

 **Klaus:** Not for long, love. I mean, this so-called family of yours, haven't done you much good, have they? You said it yourself, they abandoned you, and left you on your own. Now it's simply your turn to do the same.

 **Hayley:** Maybe they had their reasons.

 **Klaus:** Yes, while I have reason too, little wolf. If the werewolves are dead, then the vampires have less desire to kill you. I am trying to keep you safe! Not that you appreciate the effort.

 **Hayley:** And as soon as I have this baby, what will happen to me? Right, well lucky for me I have a little while before I find out.

 **Davina's Bedroom, The Compound, New Orleans.**

 **Hayley:** What are you looking for?

 **Davina:** My violin, it must be left in the attic.

 **Hayley:** So, just go get it.

 **Davina:** I can't. It's not safe for me.

 **Hayley:** Funny, I was under the impression that everyone was afraid of you.

 **Davina:** The witches are after me.

 **Hayley:** You mean that crazy witch, Agnes? She tried to kill me too. But the thing is, she's dead. Elijah killed her.

 **Davina:** But, Agnes is the last living Elder. If she's dead, I'm safe. Marcel would have told me.

 **Hayley:** And lose his secret weapon against the witches?

 **Davina:** You're lying.

 **Hayley:** Why would I lie to you?

 **Davina:** Because you want something from me. Everyone does.

 **Hayley:** Do I? Yes, I do. Thanks to your friend Marcel, most of my family are stuck in wolf form except on a full moon. Now, I'm smart enough to know that every curse has a loophole, and you're the strongest witch I've ever head of. But I wouldn't lie to you to get what I want. I'd ask. I guess that's the difference between me and Marcel.

Hayley walked away, and Josh walked in.

 **Josh:** Hey! I was wondering if you care if I stay in the attic since you had to vacate and stuff.

 **Davina:** Yeah, that's fine. I left my violin there.

 **Josh:** I can bring it for you!

 **Davina:** But it's dangerous for you to come back, Josh.

 **Josh:** Well, what are friends for.

Davina laughed.

 **Josh:** What did Hayley want anyway?

 **Davina:** Do you trust her?

 **Josh:** Not sure, why?

 **Davina:** She told me about a witch being killed, an Elder.

 **Josh:** Oh, crazy Agnes? Yeah, Elijah went berserk on her crew. I guess it was super gross, just like heads and guts and bleh!

 **Davina:** Hayley was right. Marcel was just using me. Josh, I can't stay here. I'm not gonna be their puppet. You have to get me out of here!

 **Josh:** Okay, where do you want to go?

 **Davina:** Let's go back to the attic first, they won't expect me there because they wouldn't expect me to just return. We will strike a plan there.

* * *

 **Couple reunions are not happening just yet, I have yet to introduce Jackson. So these are just build ups to the reunions! Thanks everyone for following! - S**


	5. Old Flames

**Plantation Mansion, New Orleans.**

 **Klaus:** How dare you undermine my rule!?

Klaus walked into the mansion, pissed.

 **Rebekah:** Nik, listen.

 **Klaus:** When I order werewolves to be hunted to extinction, I expect you to stand aside and let the blood flow.

 **Elijah:** How delightfully democratic of you.

Elijah throws a ring at Klaus.

 **Elijah:** Do you recognize it? Perhaps you don't. It has been a thousand years since you last saw it grace the hand of our mother. The ring was in possession of the very wolves whose extinction you ordered. Naturally, I questioned him. He spoke of a legend. A legend wherein long ago, a chief of theirs had fathered a child to a very powerful witch. Their mythology further states that his child, a son, was later transformed into something the clan had never seen before. Something werewolf and vampire.

 **Rebekah:** Nik, we are trying to make amends. We found the remnants of your family. The bloodline of your true father. And we saved them.

 **Elijah:** Niklaus, your ambitions have come before this family for far too long. Niklaus, I beseech you please, come home.

 **Klaus:** What home? This pathetic substitute? You see, despite all your doubts, all you attempts to thwart me, I've reclaimed our true home. I took back the entire city.

 **Elijah:** You have the audacity to boast of your victory when the mother of your child remains your prisoner?

 **Klaus:** It all comes down to the pretty little wolf, doesn't it, brother?

 **Rebekah:** Stop it, both of you!

 **Klaus:** Even if this is what you say it is, I have had enough of family to last me a lifetime. Why would I possibly want any more?

Klaus left, leaving Rebekah and Elijah both devastated and defeated.

 **~New Orleans~**

Klaus meets with Father Kieran, asking him to help save the wolves in the Bayou. Kieran in return asked for Klaus to compel Cami to leave the city for her own safety. Klaus hesitated but complied. He revealed to Cami exactly what made him the way he is, and then he compelled her to forget and leave town. Klaus left Cami confused, sad and getting packed to leave.

 **Hayley's Balcony, The Compound, New Orleans.**

 **Hayley:** Are they..?

 **Elijah:** They're safe, all of them.

Hayley hugs Elijah.

 **Hayley:** Thank you, what you did, Elijah, it means a lot.

 **Elijah:** Stay safe.

 **Hayley:** I promise.

 **Elijah:** I should go.

Hayley hinted that she wanted to kiss Elijah, but he manages to keep himself composed and doesn't give in.

 **Hayley:** Right.

 **Backyard, The Compound, New Orleans.**

 **Klaus:** Haven't you had your fill of telling me all the ways I've disappointed you, Elijah?

 **Elijah:** Well, there is something important we neglected to discuss. I accused you of having ulterior motives regarding the child. I was wrong. I'm sorry.

 **Klaus:** I imagine that must have been hard for you to say.

 **Elijah:** You don't make it easy to love you, brother.

 **Klaus:** And yet, you're obstinate in your desire to do so. When you're ready, should you be so inclined, both you and Rebekah are welcome to join me here. It is, after all, our family home.

 **The Attic, St. Anne's Church, New Orleans.**

 **Josh:** Alright, Davina. It's safe.

Davina walked into the attic.

 **Davina:** I have no idea what to do. I can't believe that Marcel would lie.

 **Katherine:** And why not?

 **Davina:** Who are you?

Josh attempted to attack Katherine but got knocked on his ass.

 **Katherine:** I'm Katherine Pierce.

 **Josh:** I heard you were the vampire that Marcel spotted in the Quarter without permission.

 **Katherine:** I suppose I am.

 **Davina:** What do you want?

 **Katherine:** I'm here to help.

 **Davina:** Why? You don't even know me.

 **Katherine:** I may not know you, but I know about you. You're Davina, the super witch that everyone wants. And your sidekick here is Josh, who failed to subdue Klaus. If you're planning on running from Klaus, you're gonna have to do a lot better than going to a place you used to live in.

 **Davina:** Then what do you suggest?

 **Katherine:** Somewhere you've never been, someone who they wouldn't expect to help you. Of course, not myself because Klaus is aware of my presence here. And you better figure it out quick, they already know you're gone.

 **Davina:** And why are you helping me?

 **Katherine:** Consider it a meeting present, you'll owe me in the future.

Katherine walked away.

Davina: Who is she anyway? How strange.

 **Josh:** Where are you going to go? Here's your violin by the way.

 **Davina:** How about Cami? She was nice to me, maybe she will help.

 **The Compound, New Orleans.**

 **Klaus:** It appears the little witch has escaped.

 **Marcel:** Where could she go? She wouldn't just leave.

 **Elijah:** Her stuff is missing. She may have left of her own volition.

 **Marcel:** Maybe you took her, she lied to my face so she could stay in the addict, thinking you'd help her control her magic. How do we know you didn't take her?

 **Elijah:** I have no idea where Davina is, or why she ran away. Can I suggest you take a step back?

 **Klaus:** That child, to whom you refer to so affectionately, is the most powerful witch in New Orleans. If she's fled, what's to stop her from destroying us? In fact, destroying all we've worked for? No, if she's not a friend to this family, then she is our enemy.

 **Marcel:** She is a friend, Klaus.

 **Klaus:** Well, let's hope so. Lucky for you, I know how to get her back, follow my lead.

Klaus leaves.

 **Elijah:** You know how Niklaus operates. If he perceives a threat, he can become quite ruthless. This would note bode well for Davina.

 **Marcel:** I'm not going to let anybody lay a finger on her.

 **Elijah:** Nor will I.

 **~New Orleans~**

It is later revealed that Davina went to Cami's place. She has undone the compulsion Klaus placed on Cami. Cami is angry. Rebekah finds out that Hayley was the one who tipped Davina off, and practically made her run away and the witches are aware that Davina is no longer under Marcel's protection.

With a tip from Katherine Pierce, Sophie used Hayley to get to Celeste's (a former love of Elijah's) bones to consecrate and become the next Elder to complete the Harvest. Katherine didn't exactly want to help the witches, but she wanted Hayley out of Elijah's life.

Klaus kidnapped Tim (a boy that Davina loves) to lure Davina back to the compound.

 **The Compound, New Orleans.**

Davina walked in the compound as Timothy was sitting on the ledge, playing his violin.

 **Klaus:** Hello love. Silence is golden, Timothy. Thank you.

Tim stopped playing.

 **Tim:** Davina?

 **Davina:** You got me here. Now let him down.

 **Klaus:** Well, first, we have to have a little chat about you returning.

 **Marcel:** Klaus, let me talk to her. D, what happened? Why'd you run? Talk to me. I can make it right.

 **Davina:** How, by threatening my friend?

 **Klaus:** Actually, that was my idea. Apologies. I've been known to go far to make a point, but I do always get results.

 **Davina:** You pretend to be so confident, but I know the truth. You're afraid everyone can see what you really are- an animal. A beast. Why don't you show us your real face? That's enough of you.

Davina magically snapped Klaus' neck.

 **Elijah:** Davina, you don't have to do this.

 **Davina:** You, you looked me in the eyes and lied to my face, pretended you wanted to help me. You call yourself the noble one, but you're a killer just like your brother. For 1000 years, you've fed on innocent blood. Why don't you choke on it?

Elijah dropped to the floor, choking on blood.

 **Davina:** And you, I trusted you. I loved you, but you were just using me to stay in power. You don't care about me. When you lost to Klaus, you handed me over like some trophy. Maybe I should boil you in bronze.

 **Marcel:** I care, I took you in like you were my own blood.

Rebekah shows up and snaps Marcel's neck, he falls over.

 **Rebekah:** It's time we girls have a little talk.

 **The Garden, New Orleans.**

Rebekah took Davina, Tim and Josh to the Garden. Rebekah was angry that Marcel has once again chosen Klaus over her, so she figured that she would show Davina who she was really dealing with.

It was later revealed that Klaus compelled Tim to poison himself and Davina. Marcel and Elijah, however, were one step ahead of Klaus. Used Sabine to protect Davina from the poison. Tim, however, was not as lucky and he died from Klaus' poison.

 **The Compound, New Orleans.**

Rebekah took a devastated and exhausted Davina back to the Compound and Marcel took her to her room.

Hayley went to see Elijah, and they both realized that something sinister was coming, and that was Celeste.

 **~New Orleans~**

Sophie found Celeste's bones and took it to get ready to consecrate the bones.

* * *

 **I know this is pretty much the first season of TO, but I originally didn't want Katherine in NOLA until season 2 of the Originals. But I decided against it, for many different reasons. Katherine will go back to Mystic Falls soon. - S**

 **P.S if there is anything specific that you guys want to see please let me know.**


	6. Long Road Home

**Davina's Room, The Compound, New Orleans.**

 **Davina:** Go away!

Marcel gets thrown against the wall.

 **Marcel:** C'mon, D. You've got to be starving. You haven't eaten since-

 **Davina:** Since your best friend killed my best friend?

 **Marcel:** Look, I'm sorr-

 **Davina:** I'm sorry you don't hate Klaus for what he did.

 **Marcel:** He will pay for what he did one way or the other, but right now, I want to make peace with you.

 **Davina:** Why? So we can be one big happy Frankenstein family?

 **Klaus' Study, The Compound, New Orleans.**

 **Klaus:** Well, that's going well.

 **Elijah:** If you were trying to win the girl's trust, perhaps poisoning her one true love was not the most splendid idea.

 **Klaus:** Oh. Are there any more inopportune deaths you'd like to wave in my face?

 **Elijah:** Give me a month. I'll get you list.

 **Klaus:** Young, old, dead, or alive, witches are a pain in the ass.

Suddenly the house begins to shake, like there's an earthquake.

 **Davina's Room, The Compound, New Orleans.**

 **Klaus:** What is going on here?

Klaus sees Davina vomit dirt.

 **Klaus:** Bloody hell.

Klaus walks out to see Elijah, Rebekah and Hayley in the hall.

 **Rebekah:** What the hell is going on here?

 **Klaus:** Davina.

 **Davina's Room, The Compound, New Orleans.**

 **Rebekah:** What kind of game are you playing? I said disrupt the household, not destroy the whole city.

 **Davina:** I didn't do it. Not on purpose. I-I don't know what's wrong with me.

 **Katherine's Hotel, The French Quarter, New Orleans.**

Katherine felt the whole building shake. She wasn't sure what was going on, but it didn't seem normal at all.

 **Katherine:** Ugh, I guess it's time to get up and investigate.

 **Klaus' Study, The Compound, New Orleans.**

 **Klaus:** This is madness. How can a 16-year-old girl shake the entire French Quarter?

 **Marcel:** I've seen her rock the church, but nothing like this.

 **Klaus:** How did you control her when she was in the attic?

 **Marcel:** I didn't have to, but then again, I never killed her boyfriend.

 **Klaus:** Yes, yes. We've been over this already. Something's wrong with her.

 **Elijah:** She has too much power that she cannot control. That much, we already knew. But why is it manifesting itself in such an aggressive manner?

 **Klaus:** Where are you going?

 **Elijah:** This is witch business. Let's ask a witch.

Elijah walks out of the study to see Hayley.

 **Hayley:** You're going to see Sophie.

 **Elijah:** You don't have to eavesdrop. I keep nothing from you.

 **Hayley:** Yeah, I don't want to keep anything from you either, and if you're going to see Sophie, then there's something you should know...

 **Elijah:** Okay.

 **Hayley:** She called me and asked for a favor. She promised to break the curse that Marcel put on my people in exchange for some information. Sophie wanted Celeste's remains. So I went through your journals, and I found out where you buried her, and then I told her. It was stupid and it was snoopy. And I should have just asked you.

Elijah had nothing to say. He was angry and disappointed in her.

 **Hayley:** Please say something. Please.

 **Elijah:** She wanted to be left in peace. When a witch's remains are consecrated, that power fuels the rest of their community. Celeste did not want her remains to be found. She made me promise to bury her where she would not be found. You not only violated my privacy, You have broken my promise to her.

 **Hayley:** I thought they were just bones, Elijah.

 **Elijah:** If you truly believed that, why didn't you ask me where to find her?

Hayley thought long and hard and couldn't answer. So Elijah walked out to find Sophie.

 **Cemetery, New Orleans.**

 **Sophie:** Sabine, stop what you're doing. We need to find Davina and complete the Harvest.

 **Sabine:** What?

 **Sophie:** I've found a way to complete the Harvest. We need an Elder, which means we would have to become one and I've figured out a way. In 1742, there was a witch massacre that wiped out all the Elders, so they decided that whoever consecrated the most powerful dead witch in the community became an Elder. It worked. And before you say anything, I've already found Celeste Marie-Helene Dubois, Elijah Mikaelson's old lover.

 **Sabine:** How the hell did you find her?

 **Sophie:** I bribed Hayley, and then I dug her ass up.

 **Sabine:** That's not disrespectful.

 **Sophie:** Yeah? Well, we have only a couple more weeks to complete the Harvest, and if we fail, the witches are done for in this town. Our power fill fade, for good. Those girls sacrified will never resurrect. If digging up some creepy old bones means I get Monique back, I don't care about anything else.

 **Elijah:** I happen to care. You're coming with me.

 **The Compound, New Orleans.**

Elijah revealed to Sophie that he found sinister paintings of Celeste Dubois the same time that Sophie dug up her body. Sophie had no knowledge of her until she researched everything. During their conversation Davina caused another earthquake. Alarmed, Sophie knew that they no longer had time. She stated that they needed to complete the ritual now. Davina held too much power that she cannot control, no one person was ever meant to hold that much power. It will tear her apart, and take out the whole city of New Orleans.

First comes Earth, then Wind, then Water, then Fire. Each stage worst than the last. Sophie revealed that if they don't complete the Harvest, the only people that will survive this will be the immortals.

They later spoke to Marcel and Davina and stated that they had to complete the Harvest. No one wanted Davina hurt, but the whole town would be destroyed otherwise.

Marcel later went against those witches, took Davina and ran.

The Originals all went out to look for them. Elijah went to Sabine for a locator spell, and Klaus was about to head to the church when he saw Hayley.

 **Klaus:** What are you doing?

 **Hayley:** I was going to take these to the-

 **Klaus:** If you say, "Bayou", I will find a nice comfy dungeon and throw you in it. This is not the night to be out there-

 **Hayley:** -For anyone. But some people don't have a choice.

 **Klaus:** Right. Grab that, and come with me.

 **Cemetery, New Orleans.**

Back at the cemetery, Sophie does not have any luck with consecrating Celeste's bones to absorb her power, there wasn't any. Elijah resolves the issue by possibly having his own mother, Esther, consecrated. And Sabine cannot locate Davina or Marcel anywhere. Reason is because she is everywhere.

 **The Docks, New Orleans.**

Marcel took Davina to the docks and explained that he was not going to hurt her, he would not let anybody hurt her.

 **St. Anne's Church, New Orleans.**

Hayley learns more about Klaus, she finds out that he has been sheltering werewolves from his bloodline. She thinks that his family gets more and more complicated by the second.

 **The Compound, New Orleans.**

 **Rebekah:** Are you mad? You want to consecrate our own mother?

 **Elijah:** Yes, our beloved mother, who Niklaus has affectionately placed in a coffin in his basement-not daggered, but quite dead.

 **Klaus:** Well, she did try to kill us all.

 **Elijah:** Well, I say we put her to use, and put her to rest once and for all. Now if we bury our mother on land owned by one of her descendants, she becomes a New Orleans witch, and we, as her family, share in that ancestral magic. And, as for owning property, not all of our mother's descendants are dead...

 **Klaus:** The baby.

 **Elijah:** The baby. The parish Tax Assessor's office is just steps outside of the Quarter. Hayley now holds the title to the plantation. So, if we bury our mother there, and we consecrate those grounds, we can finish the Harvest ritual.

 **Klaus:** You're a bit of a mad genius, Elijah. Count me in.

 **Rebekah:** Am I the only one thinking? Our mother was the most powerful witch in history. If we bury her, we hand that power to our enemies to use against us.

 **Elijah:** Given our circumstances, I hardly see that we have a choice, Rebekah.

 **Rebekah:** I don't know why I bother. You two will just do what you want anyway.

 **Elijah:** No. Our decision must be unanimous.

 **Klaus:** This is not a democracy.

 **Elijah:** You're quite right. This is family. Water. The next sign's begun. Rebekah?

 **Rebekah:** Kill a demon today, face the devil tomorrow. Count me in.

 **Klaus:** Well, this is no family reunion without our mother. I'll fetch her.

Klaus walks downstairs to see Katherine Pierce.

 **Klaus:** Katerina, what do you want?

 **Katherine:** To help. You've had literally no luck with finding the little witch and Marcel, have you?

 **Klaus:** You know where they're at.

 **Katherine:** I might.

 **Klaus:** Tell me!

Klaus lunged at her only to be kicked to the ground.

 **Katherine:** Have you considered my offer?

 **Klaus:** You don't have to worry about them, they are self destructing on their own. Hayley betrayed Elijah, which made my noble brother break a promise to a certain witch he used to love. You know how that goes.

 **Katherine:** And you didn't tell a certain someone that Elijah is best at forgiveness?

Klaus smirked.

Katherine smiled back at him.

 **Katherine:** Okay. You can find Davina at the dock's, one of his men, Thierry, I believe you know him, owns a warehouse out there. I would send Rebekah though, you're not a good negotiator. I will be leaving town after this is over with, by the way. I'm getting bored here, and I don't feel like waiting for Elijah to leave Hayley, vice versa. Keep me updated.

Katherine dashed out.

Klaus could not believe that he was becoming an ally with Katherine, but she was right, she is indestructible now, and she's always been really good with information. She was a good ally to have.

 **The Docks, New Orleans.**

 **Davina:** If I can just wait it out a few more weeks... Help me, please?

 **Marcel:** I will, and when it's over, I'll do what I should have done- get you out of town.

 **Davina:** I had a dream that Tim wasn't dead. He played a song that he wrote for me, and he kissed me, and we were just normal.

 **Rebekah:** That sounds like a beautiful dream.

 **Marcel:** What are you doing here?

 **Rebekah:** But it was just a dream.

 **Marcel:** Get out!

 **Rebekah:** This is killing her. Your stubbornness will mean her death.

 **Marcel:** I promised her I'd fight for her. I'm not breaking that promise.

 **Rebekah:** No one is asking you not to fight. You're the only family that this girl has. You owe it to her to fight for her to live.

With that, Rebekah left. She knew that Davina would do the right thing, and that Marcel would be forced to support her.

 **Davina:** Marcel, it's okay.

 **Marcel:** No, I failed you.

 **Davina:** I'll die whether I do this or not. I mean, now the only option is whether I take everyone with me. If you look at it that way, it's kind of selfish not to do it.

 **Marcel:** There has to be another way, this is not how it ends.

 **Davina:** And if it is, if this is all I have, I've had a lot. I had Monique, I had Tim and I had someone who fought for me from the moment you met me.

 **Marcel:** Davina...

 **Davina:** Most people don't get that even if they live to be a hundred. Marcel, I'm ready.

 **Cemetery, New Orleans.**

Marcel carried Davina to the cemetery, where they completed the Harvest. Unfortunately, the four girls did not resurrect. Sophie fell to her knees and began to sob, Hayley and Rebekah both cried, Elijah and Klaus both looked depressed, but Marcel was broken, and he sped away.

 **The Compound, New Orleans.**

Klaus returned home, to find Marcel in the courtyard, throwing furniture at the walls.

 **Klaus:** That won't bring her back.

 **Marcel:** This is YOUR fault! I should have never let you anywhere near her!

Klaus was obviously hurt by this.

 **Marcel:** Before you came, this city was fine. We were fine! Davina was safe, she was in control! If you hadn't gotten her worked up, if you hadn't killed that boy!

 **Klaus:** My condolences the girl is gone. But don't lose perspective. We still have our community. The vampires of this town...

 **Marcel:** I don't CARE about the vampires! She is dead! Do you hear me!?

Klaus hugs Marcel.

 **Klaus:** I'm sorry. You may think I know nothing of your grief, but you are wrong. In the days after I fled this city, I thought you were dead. It was years before I could speak your name, so keenly did I feel that loss. I'm sorry.

 **~New Orleans~**

Before Katherine left, she needed to make sure that Elijah and Hayley were on the outs with each other. She eavesdropped from afar, and it turns out that Elijah was having a more difficult time to accept Hayley's apology. Satisfied, Katherine departed New Orleans.

Rebekah questioned Klaus on how he knew where Marcel hid Davina, and she quickly knew it was a stupid question because he's Klaus Mikaelson, how would he not know?

It was also revealed that the Harvest did work, but the power was hijacked to revive three other witches who were killed because of the Mikaelsons, Genevieve, Papa Tunde, and Bastianna. It was unknown what happened to the power of the fourth harvest girl.

* * *

 **Katherine is departing New Orleans, and going back to Mystic Falls. The next few chapters will be in Mystic Falls, but Katherine will be returning the New Orleans and with two other people.  
**

 **chhavi thank you so much for reading my chapters! I really appreciate it, I put a little bit of Katherine and Klaus bonding for you. There will be more in future chapters! - S**


	7. A Family Affair

**En Route to Mystic Falls**

Katherine felt like it was a complete waste of time going to New Orleans. She learned a lot of stuff that she can use to her advantage, but she didn't get to speak to the one person she came to see.

Katherine wasn't ready to face Elijah, especially knowing that he was falling for Hayley, and Hayley being as vulnerable as she is. Elijah wouldn't just let the girl drown, he would do anything to save her, and anything to protect her. He wouldn't be ready for Katherine.

She thought it was funny, that Katherine Pierce, the girl who held every guy in the palm of her hands, would be upset over the fact that she couldn't get the guy that she wanted. But Elijah, wasn't just any guy to her, they've known each other for five hundred years. They fell in love, and fell out of love multiple times throughout the centuries.

The only other guy who came even remotely close, was Stefan. But Stefan was pining over her dull as dishwater doppelganger, Elena.

Katherine wondered what the gang has been up to since she left, must have been ridiculously boring without her.

Katherine looked down at her phone to see a call from Caroline.

 **Katherine:** Weird, I was just headed back to Mystic Falls.

 _ **Caroline:** Ugh, thank God!_

 **Katherine:** What's going on?

 _ **Caroline:** I have a lot to tell you, especially starting with a girl named Nadia._

The two have a long conversation and it turns out that since she left, a girl named Nadia came to Mystic Falls looking for Katherine Pierce, claiming that she killed her mother. Elena and Damon were still bumping uglies like there was no tomorrow, Caroline was still hung up on Tyler, and Stefan was always disappearing.

Majority of the conversation was Caroline complaining about Tyler, and Katherine telling Caroline what Tyler did during his time in New Orleans.

She wasn't too excited to come back, but there wasn't anything in NOLA for Katherine.

 **Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls.**

 **Elena:** It's so peaceful.

 **Damon:** I know, it will end in 5,

 **Elena:** Damon, stop.

Damon: 4, 3

 **Elena:** Damon.

 **Damon:** 2, 2 and a half

 **Elena:** Damon, stop please. I want it to stay this way.

 **Katherine:** I'm back.

 **Damon:** See, 1.

 **Elena:** Ugh, now she's back.

 **Katherine:** Miss me? Where's Stefan?

 **Stefan:** Welcome back, Katherine.

He pulled her in for a hug. Katherine was surprised.

 **Katherine:** A hug, huh?

 **Stefan:** It was getting kind of boring without you. Besides-

 **Katherine:** Yes, all the issues that Caroline briefed me with on my way back here.

 **Elena:** Caroline did? Why would she?

 **Katherine:** I believe her and I are friends, and I think friends talk. I'm not sure about the specific protocols, I don't have very many friends.

 **Damon:** Why the hell are you back here?

 **Katherine:** Why can't I just be greeted with a "welcome back, Katherine"?

 **Stefan:** Guys, stop.

 **Elena:** Okay, fine. Welcome back, Katherine.

 **Katherine:** Damon?

 **Damon:** Welcome back, Katherine.

 **Katherine:** Thank you. Where is Caroline?

Katherine looks down at her phone.

 **Katherine:** Speaking of the devil. Hello, Caroline.

 _ **Caroline:** Where the hell are you!?_

 **Katherine:** The boarding house, why?

 _ **Caroline:** I need you. NOW._

 **Katherine:** What's going on?

 _ **Caroline:** Omg, Kat. Just get here._

 **Katherine:** Fine.

She hung up the phone.

 **Katherine:** I'm leaving guys.

 **Elena:** What's going on? Is Care okay?

 **Katherine:** I guess I'll find out.

 **Elena:** Let me go with you.

 **Katherine:** No, you're going to stay. I'm going alone.

 **Elena:** Okay. I will stay.

Katherine looked at her, confused.

 **Katherine:** You will stay?

 **Elena:** Yes.

Everyone looked confused.

 **Katherine:** Elena, take off your daylight ring, and walk outside.

Elena slowly complied. Damon pulled her back.

 **Damon:** What the hell?

 **Katherine:** Put your ring back on, you don't have to walk outside anymore.

Elena puts her ring back on and sits down.

 **Elena:** What the hell? Did you just compel me?

 **Katherine:** Now it all makes sense. No wonder.

 **Stefan:** No wonder what?

 **Katherine:** Nothing, don't worry about it. I gotta go.

 **Whitmore Dorms, Mystic Falls.**

 **Katherine:** Caroline, what do you- What the hell? Who are you?

 **Nadia:** My name is Nadia, you must be Katherine Pierce.

 **Katherine:** I am, and I am here. Let go of her.

 **Nadia:** Okay.

 **Katherine:** Caroline, leave. Now.

Caroline vamp-sped out.

 **Katherine:** What do you want?

 **Nadia:** I've been tailing you for five hundred years. There are a few things I would like to clear up.

 **Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls.**

 **Damon:** How the hell did Katherine compel you?

 **Elena:** I don't know, since the originals left, I haven't been drinking vervain.

 **Damon:** You need to start. Stefan, have you? And do you know if Caroline has?

 **Stefan:** Caroline and I drink vervain every single day.

 **Damon:** Okay good. This just makes her even more of a threat.

 **Stefan:** Damon, she isn't a threat anymore. She isn't trying to do anything.

 **Damon:** She ruined our lives, Stefan.

 **Stefan:** Yes, and at one point, we both ruined each others lives.

Damon stayed quiet.

 **Elena:** Don't worry about anything, Damon. We will find a way to get rid of her if she becomes a threat.

Stefan just walked out of the room. He knew Katherine. He finally admitted to himself that his feelings for her were real, she never compelled him. It took him over a century to admit it. He knew that Katherine had no ill-will, she just had nowhere to go. No friends, no family.

 **Whitmore Dorms, Mystic Falls.**

 **Nadia:** Word on the street is that you sold out many vampires, including your best friend Pearl, and her daughter Annabelle.

 **Katherine:** I was running from Klaus. I needed to jet solo. I threw a couple of vampire names on the hit list. Sue me. I also impersonated a teenager to get my ex-boyfriends too make out with me, staged a fake fight to trigger my lover's werewolf curse, ooh, and I chopped off this douchey guy's fingers with a butcher knife once. That was cool.

 **Nadia:** What about ripping a mother away from her daughter, having her killed for your own benefit?

 **Katherine:** What are you getting at?

 **Nadia:** Now a little about me. I had myself turned into a vampire to hunt you, to even the playing field, to track your every move for however long it took me until I found you, and I did this because you killed my mother. It happened in Paris, 1645.

 **Katherine:** I go to Paris for shoes. The shoes, I remember. I need more details, I've killed quite a bit in my existence.

 **Nadia:** Her name was Lily Atoma. You were on the run from Klaus. She took you in, but when his minions showed up, you pointed at my mom, and you said, "That is Katerina Petrova. She is the one you want." So they took her away.

At this point, Nadia had walked around the whole room, and had her back turned to Katherine.

 **Katherine:** I would say I'm sorry...

Katherine vamp sped to her and snapped her neck.

 **Katherine:** But I would be lying.

Nadia laid on the floor, unconscious.

Katherine decided to tie her up in vervain soaked ropes to get the real story out of her. Normally, she wouldn't care. But Katherine knew this was a fake story, she wanted to know the truth.

Caroline stayed outside the door to eavesdrop, and she came back in.

 **Caroline:** What did she want?

Katherine gave Caroline a look.

 **Katherine:** Really? You were outside, you know exactly what's going on.

 **Caroline:** Well I was being polite.

 **Katherine:** Help me out then.

They both tied up Nadia in a chair and waited till she woke up.

 **Katherine:** Having trouble?

 **Nadia:** You didn't kill me, you want something.

 **Katherine:** I want to know why you made up that fake story about your mom.

 **Nadia:** It was a test, you failed.

 **Katherine:** I knew it was a fake story. By 1645, I'd been running from Klaus for a century and a half. There was no way any of his minions would have mistaken anyone for me, but you know how my brain works, right? So, you must have known that I wouldn't have fallen for that sob story.

 **Nadia:** I wanted to get under your skin, and it worked because here you are.

 **Katherine:** What game are you playing?

 **Nadia:** It's not a game, Katherine. You did kill my mother, but it wasn't in Paris. It was in a little cottage in England, and it wasn't 1645. It was April 6, 1492, and she was all alone, exiled by her family two years earlier. You stuck her head in a noose, pushed her off the chair and snapped her neck.

 **Katherine:** Who are you?

 **Nadia:** My name is Nadia Petrova, and you are my mother.


	8. Return to Mystic Falls

**Whitmore Dorms, Mystic Falls.**

 **Katherine:** No. No. It's time that you die.

 **Caroline:** Katherine! Stop! You might regret it. Hear her out!

 **Nadia:** I can prove it, if you let me out of these ropes.

 **Katherine:** And why should I trust you?

 **Nadia:** I guess you're going to have to if you want to know the truth.

Katherine unties her wrist and Nadia pulls out a small handkerchief that read Nadia Petrova.

Katherine immediately recognizes the small piece of fabric and started to cry.

 **Katherine:** Nadia..

 **Nadia:** Mother..

Caroline was also crying at such a beautiful moment.

Unfortunately this moment was interrupted by Caroline's phone.

 **Caroline:** Hello?

 _ **Elena:**_ _Where's Katherine? We need her._

 **Caroline:** We are kind of busy right now.

 _ **Elena:**_ _Care, now._

 **Caroline:** Katherine, we have to go. Elena needs you for something.

Katherine is untying Nadia completely.

 **Katherine:** I will come back for you. It's really nice meeting you, Nadia.

Nadia smiled.

 **Katherine:** You can stay here for now.

 **Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls.**

Katherine and Caroline walks into the boarding house to see Stefan, Damon, Elena, and Matt all standing around.

 **Katherine:** What's going on?

 **Elena:** Katherine, we need the cure.

 **Katherine:** Klaus has the cure, you all know this.

 **Elena:** Yes, we know. But we need the cure.

 **Katherine:** Why? For you? I thought you wanted to be with Damon forever and always?

 **Elena:** Silas escaped the safe.

 **Damon:** As in Stefan went to the quarry and saw that the safe was on shore and empty.

 **Stefan:** I wouldn't say it's empty or on shore.

 **Damon:** Stefan, what are you talking about?

 **Katherine:** Silas, what did you do with Stefan?

 **Silas:** Ding ding ding. It appears there is one smart one here.

 **Elena:** What?

Silas takes hold of Elena.

 **Silas:** Get me the cure, or I will kill her.

 **Damon:** Klaus has the cure, we don't have it.

 **Silas:** Then you better retrieve it from him or Elena dies.

 **Damon:** How much time do we have?

 **Silas:** You have one week.

 **Katherine:** What did you do with Stefan?

 **Silas:** He's somewhere, drowning in a safe. No big deal.

 **Damon:** You bastard!

 **Silas:** Aw, there's no need for name calling. I'll give you your girl back, if you give me the cure. Toodles.

 **Damon:** This is your fault, you psychotic bitch.

 **Katherine:** How's it my fault?

 **Damon:** If you never fed Jeremy to Silas, this would have never happened.

 **Katherine:** Think what you want, Damon. Our biggest issue now is to find Stefan.

Katherine left.

 **The Quarry, Mystic Falls.**

Katherine dived down into the body of water to look for the safe. She swam and swam until she saw a huge black figure. She swam to the object and realized it was the safe, so she dragged it out of the water, and back onto the shore. Once she busted the door to the safe open, she found Stefan laying inside.

 **Katherine:** Stefan. Stefan, wake up. C'mon.

She continued to shake him until he spit up water.

 **Stefan:** Elena.

 **Katherine:** Oh, now I'm hurt.

 **Stefan:** Katherine? I'm sorr-

 **Katherine:** Don't worry about it. Let's get you out of here.

 **Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls.**

Back at the boarding house, Matt and Damon come up with ways to get the cure from Klaus. They both agreed that raiding their house would be a terrible idea, so they decided to do it the old fashion way, by asking.

Matt and Rebekah always had a connection, so she would start there.

 **Rebekah:** Hello?

 **Matt:** Hey Bekah, it's Matt.

 **Rebekah:** Matt, how are you?

 **Matt:** I need a favor, I need to talk to Klaus.

 **Rebekah:** What do you need to talk to my brother about?

Matt briefed Rebekah on everything, and she was slightly irritated when she found out that Klaus had the cure all along, but she didn't really want it anymore. Klaus didn't need it, so she doesn't see why he wouldn't hand it over.

 **Rebekah:** I'll ask him.

 **Matt:** Thanks Bekah, I miss you. We need to catch up.

 **Rebekah:** Yeah definitely. I'll see you soon.

 **The Compound, New Orleans.**

Back in New Orleans, the Mikaelsons were dealing with a lot. Bastianna, and Genevieve were back, and Papa Tunde just died from an unexpected death. It was revealed to the Mikaelsons and Marcel that Bastianna and Genevieve needed to die in order for Davina and the other harvest girl to resurrect, this was proven when Monique Devereaux was resurrected after Papa Tunde died.

The family had a lot on their plates, but she knew that they needed to help Matt and Caroline. Rebekah has always had a soft spot for Matt, and Klaus, the same for Caroline.

 **Rebekah:** Nik, where are you?

 **Klaus:** What is it, Rebekah?

 **Rebekah:** Where's the cure? I know you have it.

 **Klaus:** No, you're not taking it.

 **Rebekah:** It's not for me. Matt needs it, Silas somehow got out of the watery grave to put him in and now he wants the cure.

 **Klaus:** Then we will not give it to them.

 **Rebekah:** Klaus, Silas has Elena, you know, Caroline's best friend. She just lost her best friend Bonnie, you don't really want her to lose another one.. Do you? Do it for her.

 **Klaus:** Elijah!

 **Elijah:** Niklaus, do you need to be yelling this much?

 **Klaus:** I need to take a trip to Mystic Falls.

 **Rebekah:** Me too.

 **Elijah:** Why?

Rebekah got Elijah caught up with everything going on back in Mystic Falls, and he agreed that they should go.

 **Klaus:** I need to put Silas down if that's the last thing that I do, will you be okay here?

 **Elijah:** Marcel and I have this handled, don't worry Niklaus. You two be safe.

* * *

 **Yay! Klaroline reunion?! - SUL**


	9. Old Feelings Resurface

**En Route to Mystic Falls**

Klaus had the cure tucked closely to him, he knew this was a risk going back to Mystic Falls, now that Silas is on the loose. Klaus did throw him in a safe and made him drown for about three months, but he couldn't bare to see Caroline in any more pain. She deserved happiness.

He remembered when he swore to be her last love, maybe one day it will still be true, now that her and Tyler aren't together anymore.

Rebekah was glad that she was out of New Orleans, eventually, Klaus would learn that Marcel and Rebekah betrayed him by bringing Mikael to New Orleans so many years ago. She didn't want her brother dead, she just wanted to be happy with the man she loved.

 **Klaus:** Rebekah, we have arrived.

 **Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls.**

 **Damon:** It's about damn time you got here.

 **Klaus:** I would be careful with your words, mate. They may be your last if you talk to me in that tone.

 **Rebekah:** Nice seeing you again, Damon.

 **Damon:** Same to you, blondie.

 **Klaus:** I expected everyone to be here greeting me, where is Caroline and my old friend, Stefan?

 **Damon:** You just missed Stefan, he is currently going to a therapy session with Katherine. And Caroline is looking for Matt, who Silas just buried because you took too damn long.

 **Rebekah:** What? We have to go look for him.

 **Damon:** Right, you go. I will go find Silas and get my girl back.

Klaus and Rebekah went outside, Rebekah heard Matt's yell and vamp sped to his location, while Klaus heard Caroline yelling for Matt, he went in her direction.

 **The Woods, Mystic Falls.**

 **Caroline:** Matt! Matt, we are coming for you.

Caroline suddenly stopped.

 **Klaus:** Hello, Caroline.

 **Caroline:** Klaus...

 **Whitmore Dorms, Mystic Falls.**

Katherine has been watching over Stefan. She wasn't interested in saving Elena, or Matt. She was interested in making sure that Stefan was okay.

Katherine couldn't figure out why she was so concerned with him. He was the only one still nice to her, besides Caroline, after everything she did.

Back in 1864, her and Stefan fell in love. He was the first guy who made Katherine feel anything after Elijah. Over the years, she's been with a lot of men, but only Stefan made her forget Elijah.

 **Stefan:** Katherine...

 **Katherine:** Wow, you finally got the right doppelganger.

Stefan smiled.

 **Stefan:** How long have I been asleep?

 **Katherine:** Just a few hours. Since you've been trying to rip innocent people's throats out because of your PTSD, I'm going to try a new trick.

 **Stefan:** What-what are you doing with that?

 **Katherine:** You and I are going to go into the safe.

 **Stefan:** Katherine, n-

Katherine snapped his neck and threw him into the safe, she compelled a student at Whitmore to lock them in, and open the safe after about an hour or when Katherine says so.

Stefan woke up after a couple of moments.

 **Stefan:** Katherine! I'm going to kill you.

 **Katherine:** You can try, but I won't die.

Stefan stuck his hand into Katherine's chest and grabbed at her heart.

 **Katherine:** You can torture me all you want, I'm not going to let you out.

 **Stefan:** Why are you doing this?

 **Katherine:** Because, Stefan, within a few days of getting out of that safe, you've killed multiple, innocent people.

 **Stefan:** And you don't? Katherine Pierce loves to kill innocents.

Stefan clenched Katherine's heart tighter.

 **Katherine:** I-I don't, but I-I will do w-what I need to protect myself. Face it, Stefan. You're not just scared of the safe, the safe isn't the problem. The problem isn't physical at all, it's emotional. You're angry that I saved you and not Damon, better yet, Elena. You're angry that you were locked in the safe and no one knew that Silas was impersonating you. You're angry at Elena for choosing Damon, and Damon for choosing to save Elena first.

 **Stefan:** I'm going to kill you.

Stefan attempts to rip out Katherine's heart, but he couldn't, it was stuck.

 **Katherine:** I-I'm i-immortal, you idiot. You can't rip o-out my heart.

Katherine feels herself blacking out. But continues to speak.

 **Katherine:** You're happy for your brother because you finally found happiness, but you're bitter because you feel betrayed. I know that feeling, and Stefan, if you don't let that go, the ripper Stefan will come back, you don't want that.

Katherine touched his face.

 **Katherine:** Come back, Stefan.

He let go of her heart, as she passes out.

 **Stefan:** Let us out!

 **Student:** Sorry, you have about half an hour left.

 **Stefan:** Katherine, Katherine. Wake up.

He holds her tightly in his arms.

About 15 minutes later, Katherine's eyes flutter open.

 **Stefan:** I'm sorry, please wake up. You can't die.

 **Katherine:** I was just taking a nap, Katherine Pierce is a survivor, plus I can't die...

Katherine smiled, and Stefan smiled back at her.

 **Katherine:** See? You're okay. Alright, Mary, you can let us out.

Mary, the Whitmore student open the door to the safe.

Katherine then compelled Mary to forget about everything that happened in this room, and told her to leave.

 **Katherine:** Good, you're okay now.

 **Stefan:** Thank you, Katherine.

 **The Woods, Mystic Falls.**

 **Caroline:** Sorry, Matt's buried alive. No time to chat.

 **Klaus:** Are you not the least bit curious why I'm here?

 **Caroline:** I literally just wooshed at the sight of your face, so no.

 **Klaus:** Matt informed me that Silas was back.

 **Caroline:** And?

 **Klaus:** I gave the cure to Damon to give to Silas, in exchange for Elena.

 **Caroline:** Well, thank you.

 **Klaus:** I also came back for-

 **Caroline:** Don't.

 **Klaus:** Well perhaps you'd be interested in talking about Tyler.

 **Caroline:** Is he...did you?

 **Klaus:** Nah. I sent him off with a little more than a bruised ego. He really does hate me, poor lad. Revenge...it eats at him. I will get him one day... I hear you two broke up.

 **Caroline:** Because I made him choose. Me, or his stupid revenge fantasy. He chose wrong. I suggest you learn from his mistake.

Caroline vamp sped off, and Klaus hesitated a bit, but followed her anyway.

 **Caroline:** Matt! Matt!

 **Klaus:** Would you give me the same choice?

 **Caroline:** What?

 **Klaus:** If I were to abandon my revenge against Tyler, would you give me the same choice.

 **Caroline:** I don't know what you mean.

 **Klaus:** Yes, you do.

 **Caroline:** You can't do this to me. You can't just show up while my friend is missing and is in danger.

 **Klaus:** Well love, you know, you've been vamping off the wrong directions. I heard Matt's distant and desperate screams.

 **Caroline:** Where?

 **Klaus:** Don't worry, love. I've got it covered. Trust me, he will be quite happy with his rescuer.

 **The Woods, Mystic Falls.**

Rebekah opens up the safe to see a familiar face.

 **Rebekah:** I'm not gone three months, and look what trouble your in.

They both exchange smiles.

 **The Woods, Mystic Falls.**

 **Klaus:** So, the quarterback is saved. What now?

 **Caroline:** Don't you have to look for Tyler now?

 **Klaus:** I do, but I won't. For you.

 **Caroline:** So you came all the way to Mystic Falls to back off when I tell you to?

 **Klaus:** No, I came to Mystic Falls to help you and your friends, and all I want in return is one really small thing.

 **Caroline:** And what is that?

 **Klaus:** I want your confession.

 **Caroline:** My confession? I didn't do anything. Confession about what?

 **Klaus:** Me. As soon as we're done here, I'm going to walk away and I'm never coming back. You'll never again have to look me in the eye and cover our connection with hostility or revulsion. And you'll never have to loath the darkest parts of yourself that care for me, in spite of all I've done. I will be gone, and you will be free. I just want you to be honest with me.

 **Caroline:** I thought you wanted to be my last love, as you so poetically put it.

 **Klaus:** I intend to, but that would mean you'd have to accept me, and I don't think you're ready. I'm still willing to wait, so if you one day show up at my doorsteps, I would be more than happy to show you the world.

 **Caroline:** Fine... I'm in college, I'm building a life for myself. I have plans, and a future, and things that I want, and none of those things involve you. Okay. None of them.

 **Klaus:** I see.

 **Caroline:** No, you don't. Yes, I do cover up our connection with hostility, because yes, I hate myself for the truth. So if you promise to walk away...like you said, and never come back. Then yes, I will be honest with you. I will be honest with you about what I want.

 **Klaus:** I will walk away and I will never come back. I promise.

 **Caroline:** Good.

Caroline begins kissing Klaus, slowly, then passionately. Klaus vamp speeds Caroline against a tree and they start undressing one another.

 **Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls.**

Stefan gets home and he cannot stop thinking about Katherine. All his thoughts, on her. He knew it was dangerous to feel this way, but he couldn't understand why he did.

 **Whitmore Dorms, Mystic Falls.**

Katherine was getting ready to leave Caroline and Elena's dorm room. She was beginning to be sure that she loved both Elijah and Stefan. She was confused, she didn't know to wait for Elijah, or just try it with Stefan. She decided to just follow her heart.

 **Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls.**

Damon finally got Elena back, and Damon decided to walk Elena back to Whitmore for the night.

 **The Woods, Mystic Falls.**

Katherine was on her way to the Salvatore's when she heard moaning coming from the woods, she realized it was Caroline, but she couldn't figure out who the other guy was. Then she realized that the voice was coming from Klaus Mikaelson, when she saw Matt and Rebekah from a distance talking.

 **Katherine:** Scandalous...

Katherine smirked, Caroline was learning. She continued her way to the Salvatore's.

 **Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls.**

Stefan was writing in his diary when he heard someone walk up to his door. Without a word, Katherine came over to Stefan. Stefan got out of his chair and kissed her passionately. He knocked over all the stuff on his table and threw her on it. They continued to kiss passionately. And after a night of passionate sex, they fell asleep together.

* * *

 **I've always been a fan of Steferine. I'm literally torn between them and Kalijah. I plan on trying different ships to see which I prefer, and which is the funnest for me to write. But with that being said, hope you guys like it. - S**


	10. Unlikely Alliance

**Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls.**

Elena walked into the house looking for Damon and Stefan.

 **Elena:** Damon? Stefan?

 **Katherine:** Hi, Elena.

Elena was greeted by a Katherine who only had a towel wrapped around her.

 **Elena:** What are you doing here?

 **Katherine:** Wouldn't you like to know?

Katherine smirked and walked off. Elena couldn't tell if she was walking to Stefan or Damon's room. This made Elena mad.

 **Elena:** Damon!

 **Damon:** What is it?

Damon walked out of the den.

 **Elena:** Ugh. Thank goodness.

Elena hugged Damon.

 **Elena:** I was afraid Katherine pretended to be me and...

 **Damon:** Wait, Katherine is here?

 **Elena:** You didn't know? She took a shower and everything.

 **Damon:** Stefan!

Elena and Damon headed to Stefan's room to see Katherine and Stefan laying in bed together.

 **Katherine:** Hi guys.

 **Elena:** Ew, gross.

Elena walked off.

 **Damon:** Really, brother?

Damon followed Elena.

Katherine giggled.

 **Katherine:** Oh well.

Stefan smiled before he spoke.

 **Stefan:** Uh, look, Katherine. What happened last night, can't happen again... I was confused, and I felt vulnerable, and I was looking for comfort.

 **Katherine:** Glad to know I'm good for an Elena Gilbert stand in for a night.

Katherine was pissed.

 **Stefan:** I didn't mean it like that.

 **Katherine:** Yeah, of course you didn't.

Katherine gets dressed.

 **Stefan:** You don't have to leave.

 **Katherine:** I believe I do. Bye.

Stefan felt bad, but he didn't know what he felt. Did he want Katherine because she and Elena look exactly alike? Did he want to actually be with Katherine? How would he trust her? Stefan just let her leave. His heart still hasn't healed from Elena leaving him, and he couldn't let Katherine believe he had feelings for her.

 **The Park, Mystic Falls.**

Katherine was angry, she couldn't put her feelings into words, but she never wanted to see Stefan Salvatore ever again. Of course she wouldn't compare to sweet, innocent Elena. Of course Stefan would only want her for her looks, she is a mirror image of Elena.

 **Katherine:** Ugh!

 **Nadia:** Katherine.

 **Katherine:** Nadia, where have you been?

 **Nadia:** I got bored waiting, and I had some other things to do so I left.

 **Katherine:** What did you do?

 **Nadia:** It's nothing.

 **Katherine:** Petrova secrets, you really are my daughter.

Katherine smiled at her daughter.

 **Katherine:** Nadia, tell me about your life. I want to know everything.

Nadia told Katherine everything about her, all of her suffering, her adventures, her pain, the men in her life, and the family that adopted her.

 **Katherine:** I'm sorry, Nadia. You didn't deserve any of that. I did come back for you, I searched every cottage, every house for you, and I couldn't find you. My biggest regret was not fighting harder for you, and for letting my father rip you out of my arms. Ever since then, I've fought for everything. Please let me make up the years to you.

 **Nadia:** Of course.

They exchanged smiles with each other.

 **Whitmore Dorms, Mystic Falls.**

Caroline paced back and forth around her room, she was happy she got that out of her system, but afraid what her friends would think. She and Klaus, finally. But she also sent him away. It was weird.

Suddenly, Caroline heard a knock on the door.

 **Elena:** Hi Care!

 **Caroline:** You were out early this morning.

 **Elena:** And you were out very late last night, I was too tired to say anything I'm sorry.

 **Caroline:** It's okay. What did Silas do to you?

 **Elena:** He didn't do anything actually. I just got locked up in a cell.

 **Caroline:** Weird.

 **Elena:** I think it has something to do with the love of his life looking exactly the same as me, and Katherine, and uh...Tatia, I think that was her name.

 **Caroline:** Wait, she was a doppelganger?

 **Elena:** Yep, she is why me, Katherine and Tatia were created. And Silas was the reason Stefan was.

 **Caroline:** So why did he want the cure then?

 **Elena:** Well, he was a warlock, and she was human. He is planning on destroying the other side after he takes the cure so that he can die and be with Amara..? I think that's her name.

 **Caroline:** Ooooookay.

 **Elena:** Oh my goodness. You would not believe what I found out.

 **Caroline:** What?

 **Elena:** Stefan and Katherine had sex!

 **Caroline:** WHAT?!

 **Elena:** Yeah, I went to go visit Damon this morning and she was there... Seriously, what is he thinking?

 **Caroline:** Are you jealous?

 **Elena:** What..? No...

 **Caroline:** Then why does it matter?

 **Elena:** She tried to kill me!

 **Caroline:** Elena, everyone has tried to kill you. Remember when Damon had sex with Rebekah?

 **Elena:** That's not the same.

 **Caroline:** It's exactly the same, Elena.

 **Elena:** No, Caroline. It's not.

 **Caroline:** No, it is. The only difference is that Katherine and Stefan has had history before. Rebekah and Katherine both tried to kill you a few different times, and they both slept with Damon and Stefan, so what's the difference?

 **Elena:** I guess you're right.

 **Caroline:** You can't be jealous, if you're with Damon.

 **Elena:** I'm not. Surprised, and worried, but not jealous.

 **Caroline:** Stefan will be fine.

 **Elena:** Alright, we have a long day. There is a party on campus, and we will go. It'll be fun!

 **Caroline:** Okay!

 **Whitmore College, Mystic Falls.**

Elena and Caroline pick out beautiful dresses for the party, they invite Stefan, Damon, and Matt. They didn't invite Katherine because there would be too much confusion, plus Elena didn't want to see her.

Everyone arrives at the party, and they are drinking and having a good time. Caroline decides that she wants to ditch the party and go somewhere else, so she goes outside.

 **Katherine:** Caroline.

 **Caroline:** Kat, hey. Sorry we didn't invite you it would have be-

 **Katherine:** It's fine. I'm here because Silas has a message. I'm sure Elena briefed you on him wanting to destroy the other side, but did she tell you that he needs all of your help to find the anchor? He said if you can help him take it, he will bring Bonnie and Jeremy back from the Other Side.

 **Caroline:** What? I have to tell the others.

 **Katherine:** You do, but before you go, what did you do last night? I heard you and a certain someone in the woods.

Katherine smirked.

 **Caroline:** Oh my god! Shhh! You can't tell anyone.

 **Katherine:** I need details.

 **Caroline:** Well, that happened. You heard. Oh my god, that is so embarrassing.

Katherine started laughing, she thought Caroline was so amusing.

 **Katherine:** And was it...you know, everything you've wanted?

 **Caroline:** It was amazing! But now it has to end.

 **Katherine:** Ugh, you're a bore.

 **Tyler:** Who was it?

The two girls turned to their side to see Tyler standing there, and he heard everything.

 **Katherine:** Uh, I'm gonna go now. I just needed to tell you about Silas. You two love birds, or ex love birds catch up.

 **Caroline:** Hi Tyler.

 **Tyler:** Who did you have sex with?

 **Caroline:** Uhm..

 **Tyler:** Was it Klaus?

 **Caroline:** Ty-

 **Tyler:** You slept with Klaus!?

 **Caroline:** Tyler, let me ex-

 **Tyler:** No, you don't need to explain. How could you do that to me? He killed my mother!

 **Caroline:** And you left me! You chose him over me! He chose me over you.

 **Tyler:** And that makes it okay? Caroline, he took everything from me, he ruined my life, us-

 **Caroline:** No, Tyler. You ruined us. You left me to seek revenge on Klaus, when you know it's nearly impossible! You left me, and everything we had to try to ruin his life. So no, you ruined us, not Klaus.

 **Tyler:** And now you're standing up for him?

 **Caroline:** No-

 **Tyler:** You know what, I'm done. I came back to tell you I was sorry, but you know what fuck that.

Tyler walked away.

Caroline cried and ran back into the party to find all of her friends, and told them about everything.

The gang left the party to go back to the Salvatore Boarding House to come up with a plan.

The only person who didn't return was Stefan. He went to go look for Katherine.

 **Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls.**

 **Elena:** Alright, how are we supposed to help him? We don't have a witch, and we don't know where the anchor is.

 **Caroline:** We can always find a witch, Kather-

 **Elena:** No, we don't need her help. I don't want to be indebted to her for the rest of my eternal life.

 **Matt:** Elena's right, she's trouble.

 **Damon:** Then what do you suggest we do?

 **Silas:** Well, I can locate it, I have already located it.

 **Damon:** Let me guess, Silas?

 **Silas:** Wow, you are getting good at this. Since I've already taken the cure, I can do magic again. It feels great. The sun was warmer, I felt the weather. Let's just say it's been a good day.

 **Elena:** Good for you.

 **Damon:** What's with the home invasion?

 **Silas:** Well Damon, after two thousand years of a miserable existence, I finally get to die.

 **~Mystic Falls~**

Stefan walked around the whole town to find Katherine and there was no trace of her.

Katherine knew that he was looking for her, but she did not want to be found, not by him.

Katherine watched Stefan walk around the whole town from the bell tower. She didn't know why, she didn't want to see him and she didn't want to hear an apology, it just wasn't worth it.

Suddenly, a woman, a witch, came out of the shadows and attacked Stefan. Stefan passed out and she took him. Katherine jumped down from the bell tower to try to save Stefan but the witch magically snapped Katherine's neck.

* * *

 **Just another day in Mystic Falls.**


	11. It All Changes

**The Cabin, Mystic Falls.**

 **Stefan:** Where am I?

 **Woman:** You're in my home.

 **Stefan:** Who are you?

 **Tessa:** I'm Qetsiyah, but you can call me Tessa. I can tell by your expression that you already know who I am.

 **Stefan:** You're the witch that turned Silas into an immortal.

 **Tessa:** That I am, and he betrayed me.

 **Stefan:** Yes, I am also aware of that, he left you for Amara. But what does he have to do with me?

 **Tessa:** You're leverage, Stefan. Your brother and friends would do anything for you. One of Amara's annoying doppelgangers tried to save you, but the poor girl got her neck snapped, she's laying in the middle of the street somewhere. Oops.

 **Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls.**

 **Elena:** So if we help you get the anchor, you will bring back Bonnie and Jeremy right?

 **Silas:** That is the deal.

 **Matt:** Are we really gonna trust that he is doing this out of the kindness of his heart?

 **Silas:** Oh, god. I hope not. I'm kind of a monster... You're just gonna have to trust me. Before I destroy the Other Side, I will bring Jeremy and Bonnie back because I'm kind of awesome and have enough power to do it. So the sooner you help me find the anchor, the sooner you will get your friends back.

Suddenly, Katherine came bursting through the door.

 **Katherine:** Some witch took Stefan!

 **Everyone:** What!?

 **Elena:** And you didn't save them?

 **Katherine:** Oh, Elena. I tried, and I got my neck snapped.

 **Damon:** So much for being powerful and immortal.

 **Katherine:** I can't die, you idiot. Doesn't mean that a witch can't snap my neck.

 **Elena:** Who was she?

 **Silas:** I think I have an idea.

Silas briefed everyone about his ex lover, Qetsiyah, AKA Tessa.

 **Damon:** So your psychotic ex girlfr-

 **Silas:** Fiance, I left her at the alter.

 **Damon:** Right, has taken my brother.

 **Silas:** Wow you are smarter than you look.

 **Damon:** What the hell are we going to do to get him back?

 **Silas:** Nothing, we are going to find the anchor before sun down.

 **Damon:** Why? What the hell?

 **Silas:** Because, Damon, Qetsiyah can't get out of her small little cabin until sun down. I've trapped her in there, and Stefan is also trapped in there.

 **Damon:** You already knew she was in town?

 **Silas:** Of course, that crazy bitch may have died, but she has spent centuries trying to kill me. She sent those stupid hunters, and the travelers after me. I'm not surprised she rose from the dead.

 **Damon:** We need to get Stefan back.

 **Silas:** Stefan, will be fine. If you want your two friends back, you will do as I say.

 **Elena:** Damon, I will save Stefan, you go with Silas.

 **Katherine:** I can babysit.

Elena glared at Katherine.

 **Katherine:** What? You think a baby vamp like you can defeat a witch that is powerful enough to rise from the dead. You're funny.

 **Damon:** No, I will go with Elena. You go with Silas.

 **Silas:** No, she is like a freaky carbon copy of my one true love. Imagine having to see that for hours at a time.

 **Damon:** Then what do you want?

 **Silas:** If you want your friends, and your brother back, I suggest you come with me. Now. The sooner we find it, the sooner you will reunite with them.

 **Elena:** Damon, go.

 **Damon:** Ugh, fine. I love you, Elena.

 **Elena:** I love you too, Damon.

Silas and Damon walked out the boarding house.

 **Katherine:** I guess it's just you and me.

Suddenly, Tyler came from behind Katherine and snapped her neck.

 **Tyler:** This is thanks for letting me stay here, Elena. Let's go save Stefan.

 **The Cabin, Mystic Falls.**

 **Elena:** This has to be it.

 **Tyler:** Alright, let's save Stefan.

 **Tessa:** I would love to see you try.

They see Tessa standing at the door way.

 **Elena:** Qetsiyah.

 **Tessa:** I prefer, Tessa, now. It works better with this time, wouldn't you agree?

Elena and Tyler walk up to the door.

 **Elena:** Let Stefan go.

 **Tessa:** I don't think so.

Tessa left the door open, but she backed into the house and used magic to stab Stefan with a knife. At this point Elena ran in to save Stefan.

Elena pushed Tessa into the wall, only to be immobilized by her. And Tyler followed Elena in to try to untie Stefan from his ropes.

 **Katherine:** You two really are stupid.

 **Elena:** Katherine.

 **Katherine:** You know, you're both stuck in there with those two right?

 **Elena:** I did it for Stefan, unlike yourself.

 **Katherine:** You don't have to be inside to save Stefan.

Tessa walked up to the door to try and hurt Katherine, but Katherine threw a knife at her and momentarily immobilized her.

 **Katherine:** Spells take a lot of focus, and if you're in a huge amount of pain, there won't be very much focus there for a while.

Tessa looked up at Katherine and passed out.

 **The Warehouse, Somewhere in New Jersey**

 **Damon:** So, you're meaning to tell me that the anchor is in the land that Snookie lives in.

 **Silas:** Don't question me, Qetsiyah or Tessa, or whatever the hell she's calling herself left it here.

 **Damon:** Great. Where do we begin looking?

 **Silas:** Well, Damon, the anchor has to be something that is indestructible, it cannot be destroyed...

Silas thought about what he said, he knew there wasn't anything that was truly indestructible. The only thing that would be indestructible was Katherine Pierce, but the other side was made long ago, long before Katherine. The thought crossed his mind, but he knew that couldn't be.

 **Damon:** Hello? Crazy psycho witch-

 **Silas:** Warlock. What do you want?

 **Damon:** You're not answering my question, the only thing indestructible is Katherine Pierce, right now. It used to be you, but you took the cure, and no-

Damon smirked.

 **Silas:** Shut up.

 **Damon:** She did not.

Damon vamp sped to look around for a specific sized box, something that is around the same height as his girlfriend, and his ex girlfriend.

 **Damon:** Maybe it is this one.

Damon attempted to open the box but got knocked on his ass by Silas' magic, Silas decided that if the anchor is what he thinks it is, he will be the one to open it.

Once Silas opened the box, he realized that it was Amara, he couldn't destroy her. She was frozen, she was stone, he couldn't believe that she was alive, he was happy. He decided to wake her from her long slumber, much similar to his own.

Amara opened her eyes.

* * *

 **Sorry that it's taking me so long to update, I'm hitting a writer's block! And I've been pretty busy, I came back from my Vegas trip last week and I'm trying to like get everything back to normal. But anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if there are any ideas you'd like to pitch, please let me know! - S**


	12. One Chapter Closed

**The Cabin, Mystic Falls.**

Tessa finally woke up after a couple of hours to find everyone gone from her cabin, she lost her leverage.

 **Tessa:** That damn Katherine Pierce.

Tessa knew that all of Stefan's friends will come to save him if he were in danger, she thought that if she used him to threaten the people helping Silas, that they would turn on him and help her. If it weren't for Katherine Pierce, she would have already convinced them, now it's too late.

 **Tessa:** At least there was still plan B, now Silas gets to find out that that little slut Amara was the anchor that he so badly wanted to destroy.

Tessa said to herself with a sinister smile.

 **The Warehouse, Somewhere in New Jersey.**

 **Silas:** Amara?

 **Amara:** Silas? It's really you.

 **Silas:** I thought Qetsiyah killed you?

 **Amara:** No, she sentenced me to a fate worst than death.

 **Damon:** I'm sorry to mess up this sweet little reunion, but I need to get back to saving my brother.

 **Silas:** Oh shut up.

Silas snapped Damon's neck.

 **Amara:** You're a warlock again?

 **Silas:** Yes, I took the cure, I wanted to destroy the other side to be with you.

 **Amara:** That's so sweet, my love.

Silas went to hug Amara, but while he was not paying attention, she grabbed a sharp piece of glass and stabbed his neck.

 **Amara:** I'm sorry, my love. But I cannot endure this pain any longer.

Amara sucked the cure out of him.

When Damon woke up, he found Silas unconscious on the ground, and he heard noises all over the warehouse.

Amara was trying to get out of there, it was like she was seeing ghost everywhere.

Damon found Amara, and tied her up to take her back to the boarding house.

 **Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls.**

 **Elena:** I'm glad you're safe, Stefan.

 **Tyler:** Yeah, me too.

Katherine didn't say anything to Stefan, she just looked away.

Stefan looked at her, and was hoping that she would say something, but she didn't.

 **Elena:** We will leave you two alone...

Damon walked in suddenly.

 **Elena:** Damon!

 **Damon:** We've got a problem. Follow me.

The whole crew followed Damon out to the car to find Amara in the trunk, tied up.

 **Damon:** Guys, meet crazy pants.

Amara screamed.

 **Whitmore Dorms, Mystic Falls.**

While everyone was going out to observe Amara, Katherine left to Caroline's dorm to talk to her.

 **Caroline:** Kat! I'm so glad you're here.

 **Katherine:** Hey, Care. How are you-

 **Caroline:** Let's not talk about feelings, what did you do today?

 **Katherine:** Well, I played rescue.

 **Caroline:** Yeah, Stefan texted me.

 **Katherine:** Oh, then why did you ask?

 **Caroline:** Well, I wanted to see how you were feeling. I know you're upset about Stefan.

 **Katherine:** And how would you know? You thought I was still hung up on Elijah.

 **Caroline:** Well, you are. But I know your feelings for Stefan never really went away either. Am I right?

Katherine said nothing.

 **Caroline:** C'mon, he's confused, he-

 **Katherine:** Care, he knew. He isn't confused. He loves Elena. He will never love me the way he loves Elena.

 **Caroline:** Kat-

 **Katherine:** Let's not talk about me. How are you feeling since the whole Tyler thing?

 **Caroline:** I thought we weren't talking about feelings.

 **Katherine:** Well, you changed that when you wanted to talk about mine, so speak.

 **Caroline:** I'm sad, of course I'm sad. I feel bad, but I don't all at the same time.

 **Katherine:** Well, you shouldn't. You guys broke up.

 **Caroline:** I know that, but he didn't like that answer.

 **Katherine:** Well, of course he wouldn't. He's a dog, they like to mark their territories, and they get angry when other dogs, i.e. Klaus, moves in on their territory.

 **Caroline:** Oh my, never mind. Let's go back to not talking about feelings.

 **Katherine:** Okay. Fine.

 **Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls.**

 **Elena:** What are we going to do with her?

 **Damon:** I have no idea. We can't do anything because this girl has a freakin' death wish, and we need her alive.

 **Elena:** Did she-

 **Damon:** Yes, she took the cure. Now we have a very human, very fragile, crazy pants to take care of.

 **Elena:** Wonderful, as if we didn't have enough-where's Katherine?

 **Stefan:** I have no idea.

 **Tyler:** I haven't seen her since we went out here.

 **Elena:** Weird, maybe this is a crazy idea, but we should ask Tessa for help.

 **Damon:** Are you crazy, Elena?

 **Tyler:** For once, I'm gonna have to say that Katherine is right, are you stupid, Elena? She just tried to kill us.

 **Elena:** Yes, but she only did it to get us to help her against Silas. Think about it, now that Amara almost killed him, he probably will not want to help any of us anymore. He will destroy the other side, then kill himself, and we won't get Jeremy OR Bonnie back.

 **Stefan:** I guess that's the only way.

 **Damon:** You're agreeing to this too, brother?

 **Stefan:** Well, Katherine isn't here to think of a better idea, so I guess we will have to go with that. I will call Tessa.

 _ **Tessa:** Stefan, you've finally called._

 **Stefan:** You knew I was going to?

 _ **Tessa:** I've thought of this plan a long time ago. I knew that he would eventually find Amara, and realize that she is the anchor, I just didn't expect Amara to betray him the way she did. I expected them to run into the sunset together. But I guess Amara is just a natural traitor. Now what do you want?_

 **Stefan:** We want you to bring back Bonnie and Jeremy in exchange for us killing Silas once and for all.

 _ **Tessa:** We have a deal. I will be there in about an hour to talk details._

When Tessa got to the boarding house, she made it clear that the plan needs to go exactly how she planned it, and that they will need Katherine. Amara does not want to live anymore, so she is ready to give up the spot as the anchor to Bonnie, the only person that would be able to take over that spot. They made it clear that Silas will need to die before Bonnie is brought back or before Amara is killed by him, if Amara is killed by him before the switch, the other side is destroyed and Silas gets his wish.

The next day, Tessa gathers the three doppelgangers to perform the switch, Damon, Stefan, Tyler and Caroline's jobs were to protect Amara and Tessa and kill Silas.

The beginning of the spell works out fine, until Silas rocks the house with his own magic. Silas is heart broken, and betrayed, he plans to kill everyone in the house, starting with Tessa.

After the spell began, Amara ran out because she was seeing more ghosts.

Silas stabbed Qetsiyah in hopes of stopping the spell, and left.

 **The Woods, Mystic Falls.**

Stefan leaves his post to chase Silas down, and he comes face to face with him.

 **Stefan:** Today is the day that you die.

 **Silas:** As if you can kill me.

 **Stefan:** You're not immortal anymore, you are fragile, and easy to kill. You should have never taken the cure.

Stefan threw a knife at Silas, but Silas blocked it with his magic, and made it stab Stefan.

 **Amara:** Silas! Stop!

Stefan threw the knife at Silas' heart, and he fell to the ground, he knew that it was a cheap move, but he needed to get revenge on Silas for trapping him in the safe.

 **Amara:** No, why did you kill him? Silas please.

Amara ran up and held Silas in her arms.

 **Silas:** I did everything I did to be with you.

 **Amara:** I know, my love. But I could not live on this world anymore, it's torture.

 **Silas:** I love you, Amara.

 **Amara:** I love you too, Silas.

Amara sobbed as Silas had his last breath.

 **Amara:** Silas, I will see you soon. As I die, the other side will come down with me, we will be together again.

Amara stabbed herself before Stefan can stop her.

 **Stefan:** NO!

Stefan ran up to Amara, and tried to save her with vampire blood.

 **Amara:** No use... I know I asked you why you killed him, but I was in pain. I must thank you, at least Silas will now find peace, and the same for me.

 **Stefan:** Please, no. I need Tessa to bring my friends back.

 **Amara:** They don't want to come back...

 **Stefan:** What do you mean? Amara, Amara!

Amara died.

 **Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls.**

Stefan hurried back home to see what was going on. He heard a lot of bickering, and one familiar voice that he has not heard in awhile.

 **Bonnie:** Why did you bring me back?

 **Elena:** What? I thought you would be happy.

 **Bonnie:** No, Elena. I'm not.

 **Elena:** Why?

 **Bonnie:** Elena, me and Jeremy were happy.

 **Elena:** Where is Jeremy? The spell didn't work! You lied to us.

Elena ran up and choked an already injured Qetsiyah.

 **Tessa:** The spell did work, that's why your friend here is back. But your brother did not want to be brought back.

 **Elena:** What?

Elena dropped Tessa.

 **Bonnie:** Elena, I know you meant well, but me and Jeremy were happy that we weren't a part of this drama anymore. We were happy together, and you just tore us apart.

 **Elena:** I'm sorry...

 **Stefan:** You're back, Bonnie.

 **Bonnie:** Yeah, I guess so.

Caroline ran up to hug Bonnie, and Bonnie returned the hug.

 **Bonnie:** I do really miss you guys though, so thank you for caring about us enough to try to bring us back.

 **Katherine:** You're welcome, Bonbon.

 **Bonnie:** Katherine, have you been causing trouble?

 **Katherine:** I don't know, Bonbon, why don't you ask everyone?

 **Bonnie:** You know, I'm surprised that you actually kept your promise.

 **Katherine:** Bonnie, I may be a manipulative, crazy bitch, but I am grateful that because of you, I no longer have to run from anyone, so that's the least I could do.

Bonnie smiled at Katherine.

Elena was jealous that all of her friends were now fond of Katherine, and acted like she didn't try to kill all of them, but she did see changes in Katherine.

 **Damon:** Anyways, isn't it time to celebrate now?

 **Everyone:** Sure.

 **Katherine:** Actually, I'm going to go.

 **Stefan:** Where?

 **Katherine:** Anywhere.

 **Stefan:** Let me-

 **Katherine:** I would like to go alone.

 **Stefan:** Okay..

Katherine turned around and left. Everyone saw that Stefan was sad, but he didn't chase after her.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be a time jump! Katherine, Stefan and Caroline will venture to New Orleans! -S**


	13. Catching Up

It's been a couple months since the demise of Silas, and Mystic Falls was finally at peace for a little while. Stefan has been trying to track down Katherine for months, but no one has heard or seen her since the night she left. Stefan knew if Katherine didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be. He knew it was hopeless, but he couldn't stop trying.

Meanwhile in New Orleans, Hayley finally gave birth to a beautiful daughter who Klaus named Hope. Unfortunately, the hybrid baby was separated from her parents, and given to Rebekah to keep safe from the threats of Mikael and Esther (Finn and Kol were also brought back and placed in two witches' bodies). The Mikaelsons made sure that everyone believed the baby to be dead until they can find a way to keep her safe in New Orleans, her home.

One day, temporary solution was found, but Hayley had to make the ultimate sacrifice but she was unsure how this would happen.

 **Somewhere in New Orleans**

 **Klaus:** Pack your bags.

 **Hayley:** Where are we going?

 **Klaus:** To go see our daughter.

Hayley grabbed her stuff and left with Klaus.

 **Hayley:** How is Elijah?

 **Klaus:** He is still trying to deal with the mess that my mother left behind when she got into his head. Have you told him about your solution with the wolves?

 **Hayley:** What solution?

 **Klaus:** You know, the one where you marry your werewolf suitor so you can bestow the power of a hybrid onto everyone who attends the ceremony?

Klaus smiles devilishly.

 **Hayley:** How the hell did you know that?

 **Klaus:** Remember when my wretched mother brought my dead, absent father, Ansel back from the dead?

 **Hayley:** He told you?

 **Klaus:** Yes, right before I ripped his heart out...

Klaus still felt terrible about killing his own father, but he had to do what it took to protect his little girl, he knew that his father understood as well.

 **Hayley:** Oh... Okay. Well Jackson told me about it, and it turns out he had a conversation with Ansel, and Ansel told him that he has attended one of those ceremonies, and it does work.

 **Klaus:** So why haven't you told my brother yet?

Hayley stayed quiet, she loved Elijah, but she loved Hope more.

 **Mikaelson Safe House, Arkansas**

Elijah, Rebekah and Hope arrived at the Mikaelson Safe House about a day prior to Hayley and Klaus' departure from New Orleans, Elijah knew they would be there at days end.

Suddenly, an arrow shot from nowhere. Elijah caught it before it could hit him. There was a note attached to it.

 _"Meet me by the lake - K"_

 **Elijah:** Rebekah, I will be back.

 **Rebekah:** Where are you...going?

Elijah left before Rebekah could ask him anything. She just walked up and saw a note with the arrow that Elijah left behind.

 **Rebekah:** Who could he be meeting?

 **The Lake, Mikaelson Safe House**

 **Elijah:** Come out, who are you?

Katherine appeared behind him. He turned around and stared at her.

 **Elijah:** Katerina?

 **Katherine:** Elijah.

 **Mikaelson Safe House, Arkansas**

Klaus and Hayley finally arrived at the safe house and were able to reunite with their Hope.

Hayley was the first to come and grab Hope from Rebekah, Klaus just stared at her in awe. He finally reunited with his beloved daughter.

Hayley walked with Hope to say hi to Klaus. The two were so happy to see their daughter. Rebekah stared at them, she was both happy and jealous of them because she one day hoped that she would be able to have a child of her own.

 **Klaus:** Where is Elijah?

 **Rebekah:** Someone sent him a note, and he disappeared into the woods.

 **Klaus:** Maybe I should go find him.

Klaus looked at his phone and saw a call from Marcel. Klaus knew Marcel wouldn't call unless it was something important.

 _ **Marcel:**_ _Klaus. Cami is in trouble._

 **Klaus:** What do you mean?

Hayley and Rebekah both listened into the conversation.

Marcel briefly explained that Kol discovered that Cami has been prepared to become a vessel for Rebekah to jump into courtesy of Esther. If Rebekah were to accept Esther's offer, Rebekah would be jumped into Cami's body. Cami does not have any more time, Esther can jump anyone into her body at this point, and they don't know what to do. Klaus suggested for Cami to come up to the safe house and stay in hiding until everyone can come up with a plan.

Klaus hung up the phone with Marcel, and turned to Rebekah.

 **Klaus:** We have a lot to catch up on, sister.

Turns out that right before Klaus and Hayley left to see Hope. Finn revealed why Esther wants Hope so badly. According to Finn, Esther made a deal with their aunt Dahlia, Esther was unable to conceive a child with Mikael, and Esther begged Dahlia to help her cast a fertility spell. Dahlia stated that she would only do it, if she can have the first born of every generation of the Mikaelson family. Their older sister, Freya, was the first, and since Hope was the first of the next generation, Dahlia wants her. Finn believed that she only wanted to take the first born of every generation of the Mikaelsons because Esther betrayed her and married a man who was a Viking who attacked and killed almost everyone in Dahlia's village, Dahlia wanted Esther to feel the pain of losing someone she loved, but she also wanted the power that a Mikaelson witch can provide.

 **Rebekah:** Is any of this true?

 **Klaus:** Well, Finn received this information from an oh so reliable source, our mother.

 **Rebekah:** No wonder Finn hated us, his beloved older sister was taken from him and in return he received a bunch of judgy younger siblings who found him incredibly boring.

 **Hayley:** Great. So, is there any chance of us running into your loony aunt Dahlia any time soon?

Klaus and Rebekah did not speak. They would assume that she is dead by now, but Esther was dead at one point and now she is alive and kicking.

 **Klaus:** Don't worry, Hayley. No one is going to hurt Hope, because no one's going to find her.

Klaus turned to Rebekah, who was getting ready to start a bonfire.

 **Klaus:** Oh bloody hell, Rebekah, there's enough wood. You'll burn down the whole bloody state of Arkansas.

 **Rebekah:** Well, we're just missing Elijah, and a key ingredient!

 **Klaus:** No, we're not.

 **Rebekah:** Yes, we are, Nik!

 **Hayley:** What are you all talking about?

 **Rebekah:** Well, before we light it, we write down our wishes for each other to burn for luck! It was Kol's favorite part when we were kids.

 **Hayley:** I'm sure Klaus would rather choke on the ashes.

 **Klaus:** It's further evidence as to why we should ignore it!

 **Hayley:** But its Hope's first bonfire season, I like it. We're doing it!

Hayley says and walks into the house with Hope to find paper.

 **The Lake, Mikaelson Safe House**

 **Elijah:** Katerina, what are you doing here?

 **Katherine:** I missed you, 'Lijah.

 **Elijah:** How much do you know?

 **Katherine:** About what? Enlighten me.

 **Elijah:** Katerina, you know what I am talking about.

 **Katherine:** Oh, you mean your hybrid almost-girlfriend, Klaus' human lover, the four resurrected Mikaelson members, and oh the miracle Mikaelson baby?

Elijah looked completely shocked that Katherine knew all of this, but he didn't know if he should kill her or somehow trust her to keep a secret. So he proceeded to attack her.

Katherine knew Elijah's move and threw him to the ground.

 **Katherine:** I wouldn't do that if I were you. After you left Mystic Falls, I made a deal with Bonnie Bennett. If I gave her Silas' headstone, and promised to not hurt her friends, but help protect them, she would turn me into a true immortal, much like Silas. Even an Original can't kill me.

 **Elijah:** How do you know all of this?

 **Katherine:** I took a quick visit to New Orleans not too long ago. I spoke to Klaus in the process, and I also met Marcel, and Cami, and Sophie, and Davina, and don't forget little Josh.

Katherine smiled.

 **Katherine:** They all kept my secret really well.

 **Elijah:** Katerina, I don't have time for your games.

 **Katherine:** I know, I know. You have to get back to your family, but we need to talk. You really can't be in love with Hayley, can you?

 **Elijah:** I don't want to speak to you about this.

 **Katherine:** Elijah, you know that we always went back to each other, how can you abandon me for her?

 **Elijah:** Kat-

 **Katherine:** Do you even know about her little secret? How she is probably going to marry that werewolf suitor of hers so she can protect Hope?

 **Elijah:** What?

 **Katherine:** So she didn't tell you.

 **Elijah:** How do you know this?

 **Katherine:** I'm Katherine Pierce. But if you don't believe me, you can go ask her.

With that, Katherine vamp-sped away, leaving Elijah alone to head back to the safe house.

 **Mikaelson Safe House, Arkansas**

Elijah finally returned, heartbroken and betrayed.

 **Hayley:** We were so worried about you.

 **Elijah:** When were you going to tell me?

 **Hayley:** Tell you what?

 **Rebekah:** Where have you been, Elijah?

Klaus walked up with Hope to find out where Elijah has been.

 **Elijah:** When were you going to tell me, Niklaus? About Katerina?

 **Rebekah:** Katerina?!

 **Elijah:** When were you going to tell me that Katerina was in New Orleans?

Elijah turned to Hayley

 **Elijah:** And when were you going to tell me that you were going to marry Jackson?

 **Hayley:** I can explain.

 **Rebekah:** What the bloody hell is going on here?

 **Elijah:** I had to find out from Katerina Petrova that you were going to marry Jackson, and I also found out from Katerina that you, Niklaus, knew about Katerina being in New Orleans the whole time.

 **Klaus:** Brother, I do not believe that Katerina's presence had any effect on you. You were canoodling with the mother of my child after all.

Hayley slapped Klaus.

 **Klaus:** Be careful, Hayley. I am holding a small child, I told you that you should have told him.

 **Elijah:** You knew, brother?

 **Klaus:** Not my place to tell. Rebekah, let's go inside and leave them alone to talk.

 **Hayley:** Let me explain, Elijah. I love you, but I love Hope too. And the only way I can bring Hope home is to have a way to protect her, and the wolves can protect her. If Jackson and I get married, any wolf from either packs who attend the ceremony, can share my ability as a hybrid, that way the wolves can get rid of those stupid rings that Esther gave them. Please understand, Elijah.

Elijah took a moment before he responded.

 **Elijah:** I understand. Do what you need to do to bring home your daughter.

Elijah hugged her before he walked inside with her siblings, Hayley followed shortly after.

* * *

 **& I am back! After the season finale of the Originals, I decided that this story will not be tied to House of Night, Mystic Falls, whatsoever. They will have similarities because I've already written about 10 chapters of the other fanfic, but I have so many new ideas for this one. So from now on, "Changes" will be it's own story, there is no prequel or sequel to this. What did you guys think of the season finale of both TVD  & TO? Did you love it or hate it? I would love to hear your inputs. - S**


End file.
